Beautiful Oblivion
by rarararawr
Summary: After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba? Check author's profile to see news/info on this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**I'm back! Please review and let me know what you think. This will not be a daily updated story, sorry. ): I'll continue if I get enough reviews, so lemme know whether or not to go on! :)**

* * *

"Jake honey, get those bags over there, will you?" Reba asked while tossing her travel pillow over to Brock, who was combing his hair neatly to the side. He just stood there, not realizing that she even said anything, let alone thrown something at him.

Sighing, she tried to bend down and pick the pillow back up, since it just bounced off of an oblivious Brock. She could barely raise her arms, in fear she would drop all of the bags tucked insecurely under them. "BROCK!"

Brock turned towards her abruptly, dropping the comb as he did so. "What! What'd I do?" He stuck his hands out in front of him, just in case she was planning to throw a punch his way.

"Help, would you? This was your idea!" She stomped over to him and shoved some of Cheyenne's bags into his arms. "Oh yeah, don't forget Jake's puke bucket. He'll be riding with you, by the way." Reba smirked and went to gather the rest of the kids.

Brock huffed and pouted as he collected the things Reba had either thrown at him, or listed for him to find.

Reba rummaged through her drawers, throwing together last minute things she thought she'd need for the trip. She still couldn't believe she was actually going to Hawaii with _all _of the family. That meant Brock, Henry, and of course, Barbra Jean. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she pulled out the bikini Cheyenne almost had to force her to buy. She actually had to buy a few since they would be staying the whole week. If she absolutely had to choose her favorite, it was the baby blue. They were all a bit too low waisted for her liking, but she had to get the bathing suits on short notice, leaving no time to wander around the whole store. She held the risque bikinis over her body one last time in the mirror before cramming them in her suitcase too.

She glanced at her cell phone to check the time and nearly shrieked. "Guys! We have to go, NOW!" She shouted downstairs as she zipped up her bags and tossed them over her shoulder.

Everyone huddled together in the living room, ready to depart.

"Okay, does everyone have their passports, suitcases, and any essentials for the plane trip?" Reba spoke loudly to break the murmur amongst the family.

"Yes officer Hart," Barbra Jean snickered and waved her passport around for everyone to see.

Reba rolled her eyes and wheeled her suitcase towards the door. "Alright, Jake, Kyra, and Henry, you three will be riding with Brock and Barbra Jean to the airport. Elizabeth, Van, Cheyenne, you guys will be coming with me." Everyone nodded in approval and loaded the cars up.

It wasn't long until they had arrived at the airport. There were people everywhere and Reba informed the family to find seats while she went to check on their departure time.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked up and saw the huge red letters reading departure-10 A.M., which meant they would arrive somewhere between nine and ten o'clock at night. This was too stressful for her; hopefully once they got there, Brock would have everything sorted out, leaving her to be worry free. She knew Barbra Jean couldn't handle anything more preponderant than bakery sales and beanie baby conventions, so she didn't even ask.

Reba sighed once again, before making her way back to the Hart clan. "We'll be leaving in about an hour or so," she announced loudly for her family to hear. They merely nodded and resumed talking, playing games, or listening to music. Reba flopped down in the only vacant seat, next to Brock.

"Tired?" Brock asked and chuckled as he straightened up more to face Reba.

She groaned in response and tried massaging the back of her neck to release tension. Brock smiled and leaned as close as the chair's arms would allow. "Here, let me," he started to replace Reba's hands with his, but she leaned backwards in protest.

"Come on Red, we both know I have magic hands." He smirked and quickly started massaging her shoulder blades, before she could object. He didn't even give it a second thought as to why he was doing a mental victory dance because he got to massage his ex-wife's neck. That wasn't normal, was it? He shook the thought away and started rotating his thumbs, deepening the pressure on her skin and muscles. He was rewarded with a slight moan on Reba's part. Again, he did a little mental victory dance.

Little did he know, Reba was relishing this moment as well. Barbra Jean was dead to the world in sleep mode, Van and Cheyenne were arguing over something dumb as usual, with Elizabeth bouncing on Cheyenne's knee, Jake was playing his gameboy, Henry lay fast asleep in BJ's lap, and Kyra was listening to music loud enough for everyone in the airport to hear. Mind you, she had her ear buds in, but they didn't really make a difference. Instead of worrying what the others would think or say, Reba closed her eyes and eased more into Brock's massaging lullaby.

Brock was working his way up and down her neck when he hit a tense spot. Reba's head rolled back a bit in response and she slipped out a quiet moan, only loud enough for Brock to hear, but it was as loud as a siren for him.

Reba swallowed the little lump forming in her throat and resumed her former position, ignoring the fact that she probably just brought up more than one memory of an occasion that started with these exact movements and moans that led to something else.

Brock silently chuckled and eased up on the pressure to her skin. She was so small and dainty, he couldn't help but think how fragile she really was. He also couldn't help but think how familiar this was; her soft baby skin under his slightly calloused hands. The combination was erotic.

Just as they were falling back into each others embrace again, they heard Barbra Jean stirring beside them and instinctively backed away from each other. An oblivious Barbra Jean yawned and stretched her arms out, nearly punching Brock in the face.

"Oh sweetie! I'm sorry!" Barbra Jean cried when she saw red forming around Brock's cheek bone. Brock assured her it was okay, before turning to Reba to receive her oh so famous deep throat laugh. Brock sighed in defeat between the two women and glanced up to the huge billboard to find Hawaii. When he did, he was satisfied to know they only had a few minutes until it was time to leave.

"Everyone get your bags and things together, we'll be going through the gate soon." The family stood and prepared to find their gate. Once everyone was out of earshot, Brock stepped closer to Reba. "How's that tension now?"

Reba arched an eyebrow while slinging a bag over her shoulder. "You really did the job Mr. Magic Hands." Reba smirked seductively and rolled her eyes to notify him she was just kidding around.

Brock puffed out his chest proudly and a took a bag from her hands. "Allow me," he said with his head held higher than usual. Reba just rolled her eyes and followed everyone to the gate.

xxx

The whole family, along with many other passengers filed into the plane with only a portion of their luggage, except Cheyenne, who decided almost every bag was vital to have with her.

Van and Cheyenne claimed a seat more upfront, while Kyra and Jake sat closer to the back, since Jake didn't have such an iron stomach during plane and car rides. Henry and Elizabeth had to sit right across from Van and Cheyenne so they were closely watched. Barbra Jean and Brock searched for the perfect seat pair around the middle of the plane. When they found it, they stared at each other and then to the isle seat. It was like two lions fighting over a baby gazel, but Barbra Jean beat him to it, of course.

"Oh come on Barbra Jean, you know I hate the window seat. It makes me sick!" Brock whined. Reba chuckled as she watched the two of them argue. Her humor deflated rather quickly when she realized most everyone had taken their seat and she was left with the seat across from Brock and Barbra Jean. She sighed as she sat down next to the window; she didn't mind the window, she enjoyed it actually. Watching the clouds as they flew by gave her a peaceful feeling. Her head shot up when she heard her name being mentioned between Brock and BJ.

"Well why don't you go sit beside Reba!? Her isle seat is available Brock!" Barbra Jean pursed her lips threateningly.

Brock threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! I will!" He picked up all of his things and moved across the isle. Barbra Jean smiled contently as she settled into her spot. She set all of her belongings into the vacant seat next to her and closed her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

Reba scoffed as Brock plopped down next to her. "This is going to be one long plane ride," she mumbled under her breath.

Brock watched as Reba smiled at the passing clouds. "You always did love the window seat didn't you?" He asked knowingly. Reba turned her head to him and nodded, her smile still present. "And being in planes, so high up." Reba nodded again, turning back to face the window, not knowing where he was taking this conversation. "You especially liked being high up last trip to Hawaii. When we joined the mile hi-" Reba snapped her neck around and covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up, I don't want you ruining this trip before we even get there." Reba crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her seat.

Brock gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but we do have some pretty good memories about Hawaii. I can't help but think about them since we're going back." He shrugged and handed her a travel size pillow for her neck.

Reba accepted the pillow and tucked it securely behind her head. "Yeah, well you don't get to think about those memories since your _wife _is right across the isle." She pointed to Barbra Jean, whose mouth was open and snores could be heard from the cockpit of the plane.

Brock chuckled and draped a blanket across her lap. "You've been stressing too much Reba. Vacations are meant to relax. Why don't you start by taking a long nap? We've got nothing else to do and you and I both know, with the whole family here, you won't get anymore sleep this entire week."

Reba sighed and nodded tiredly. "Okay, I guess it would be a good idea." She leaned back in her seat a little more and closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that was to come.

Brock waited until he heard her breathing even out before he looked at her. She was stunning; her fair skin that, if the light hit just right, showed her tiny galaxies of freckles, and her exotic red hair, that on many occasions, he was able to smell. It smelt of sweet strawberries and lemons, that clashed together in an indescribable aroma. He wanted so bad to smell her hair again, but if Barbra Jean were to wake up, how would he explain that one? Her soft pink lips seemed to be calling his name and taunting him as he focused in on them.

His breath caught in his throat when her head shifted and it slid slowly across the seat and onto his shoulder. Now this, this was a familiar feeling he missed. He didn't care that after a while, his shoulder would ache a bit, he never did. He was almost scared to move in fear she would move away from him or wake up. This moment was perfect, and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Chapter 2 coming soon._

**I realized after I had written a good portion of the story, that I totally forgot about Cheyenne's being pregnant with her second child. Oh well, that's one plus of a fanfic, right? So in this story, she and Van only have Elizabeth and Cheyenne is not pregnant. ;p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Thank you for all of the reviews and to those of you who are reading. The reviews always help keep me inspired, so keep em coming! ;D Lalala enjoy lovelies**

* * *

Reba's eyes fluttered open as she let out a little yawn. When she shifted her head, she realized it was on Brock's shoulder. She looked up guiltily to find Brock's eyes penetrating her's. "Sorry," she mumbled as she sat up straight.

Brock chuckled and felt the prickling on his shoulder, indicating the numbness was fading. "It's okay, you needed the sleep." He ran three fingers through her hair to fix the flattened side and rubbed gently at the red forming on her temple.

"How long did I sleep?" She rubbed away any sleep in her eyes and looked out the window to find the sky hadn't changed much.

"It's almost three back home, but I guess it would be ten o'clock in the morning since we're in a different time zone now." He scratched his head, double checking the time works mentally. "Jet lag is definitely going to be catching up with all of us."

Reba nodded her head and touched Brock's shoulder to see if he had the feeling back. It was still tingling and he jumped at the response. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to see if the feeling was back yet. You could have told me to move you know."

Brock shrugged and glanced around at their scattered family. "You were sleeping really well and I didn't want to disturb you." He watched as Van was being forced to do Cheyenne's hair and Kyra, who was making it a point to scare Jake about the plane ride. Brock couldn't help but laugh when his eyes settled on Barbra Jean who had her music in, a snuggie draped across her body, an eye mask to keep out the light, and her feet tucked under her Indian style.

"What are you laughing at?" Reba asked and leered past him to see. When she saw Barbra Jean, she couldn't help but laugh too.

When both of their laughter subsided, a comfortable silence settled between them. Their heads turned as if on cue and their eyes immediately locked as content smiles formed on their faces.

"I miss this," Reba said in a small voice, breaking the silence. She studied Brock's face; it was like an open book to her. She was always able to read him so well; she could tell exactly what was going on in his head, and what he was feeling.

"What?" He asked, already knowing she knew. He placed a hand on her knee, warming the hidden flesh under her jeans instantly. He felt her tense up a bit at his notion, so he removed his hand and put it back on his own knee.

Reba mentally scolded herself for acting that way at an innocent, friendly gesture. To make up for her immature behavior, as she saw it, she placed her hand gently on Brock's bicep and squeezed lightly to reassure him he didn't make a wrong move. He was only trying to urge her to finish her thoughts, what was the harm in that? She cleared her throat and moved her hand back to her lap before continuing. "I don't know, being an actual family. Vacationing, laughing, being happy I guess." She shrugged and peered out the window, slightly on edge of Brock's response to her rambling. She sounded childish, wishing for a life that had left the train station long ago. But here she was, still waiting in the station for that train to come back around, even if she knew it never would.

Brock watched as she shifted her weight uncomfortably in the seat and wondered why she couldn't tell him her feelings anymore without becoming embarrassed or awkward. "Hey," he put his hand on her shoulder so he had her full attention. She turned and looked at him with questioning eyes. "I know exactly what you mean."

Reba could feel her cheeks become warm and turned away quickly before Brock could see her reddening face. "Why don't we play a game or something?" She offered. Brock took her up on it and pulled out a deck of cards from his bag.

They continued to play games, talk about good times, and just enjoy each others company until there was an announcement that they would soon arrive in Hawaii.

"Wow, that seemed to go by quicker than I remembered," Reba said absentmindedly.

"That's because you never wanted the last plane flight we took together to end." Brock winked and helped her tuck her books into one of her many bags.

"I thought I told you _not _to ruin this trip." Reba rolled her eyes playfully. As much as she wanted to be angry at him, she couldn't help but enjoy his company. She kept telling herself she was just feeling that way because he was the only person to talk to at the moment. She shook the thought away and changed from her slippers to her shoes again.

xxx

The Hart family piled out of the taxi and as they approached the hotel, ooh's and ah's could be heard from each member. Barbra Jean was the first to lead, seeing as there was an exceptionally attractive desk clerk ready to check them in.

"We're the Hart family, I assume our rooms are ready since Red gave the taxi driver the wrong directions," Barbra Jean giggled girlishly.

"I did not! He just couldn't understand my southern accent!" Reba objected from somewhere behind BJ.

Barbra Jean waved her off and leaned closer to the desk clerk. "This hotel is stunning," she cooed. "Are you from the island?"

Brock walked up behind her and steered her away from the chuckling employee.

"Look Brock, you're tanner than him and he's a local!" Reba poked at Brock and walked to the clerk to get them checked in before Barbra Jean bombarded him anymore. "Sorry about the blonds, at least I'm not blood related." She shrugged and grinned at the worker as he passed her the room keys.

"That's okay, I get crazy Americans all the time! Enjoy your stay," he said in a thick accent. Reba thanked him and led the family to the elevators.

"Okay guys, we have three rooms. Barbra Jean, Brock, and Henry will take one; Van, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Kyra, and Jake will take the second; and I'll have the pleasure of a room all to myself." Reba announced and smiled at her own guilty pleasure.

"That's totally unfair Mom!" Cheyenne whined and was soon followed by Van. Kyra and Jake joined in since they wanted to be as far away from each other as possible. The arguing soon turned to bickering between the children and even Henry and Elizabeth started at it.

Reba rolled her eyes and waited impatiently for the sixth floor to approach. Her foot tapped the floor in a rhythmical beat in a hopeless attempt to stifle her rising temper. She watched as the lights above the floor numbers went on as they neared their level. "Oh thank God," Reba mumbled when the door finally slid open and fresh air rushed into the crowded shaft. She made a break for it and rushed through the hallways in search of their room. "Ah, here it is, F107." She looked behind her to see her family desperately trying to keep up with her. Their luggage was visibly weighing them down, but Reba knew if she was near them any longer while they argued, she would lose it. Instead of waiting for them, she slid the card in the door and sighed in relief when the green light came on. "So far, so good," she whispered to herself. She pushed the heavy door open to reveal a beautiful room, complete with a king bed, roomy kitchen, fixated living room, and a rather large bathroom. "Definitely good so far," she said aloud.

Brock came up behind her and put a hand gently on her shoulder, startling her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed the other room keys. Aren't you glad they put all of our rooms pretty close together?"

Reba sighed and handed him the two other cards. "Yeah, thrilled," she huffed sarcastically. "I just...I need a minute, okay?" She looked up to him with pleading eyes.

Brock's eyes clouded over with concern. "Everything okay?" He carefully placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so that he could get a better look at her face. "Talk to me Reba."

Reba smiled at his genuine concern and shook her head out of the trance he was putting her in. "I'm fine, just a little tired; I think jet lag is already settling in." She yawned, just to show him for good measure.

Brock nodded, but was still not convinced. "Alright, but call me if you need anything. The kids will probably want to go check out the beach and resort before they take naps. I'll watch them while you rest." He stuck his hands in his pocket and started fiddling with the pack of gum and other assessments he thought necessary to carry at all time.

"Well this is certainly new," Reba smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's new?" Brock's brow furrowed together in confusion.

"You watching the kids while I rest." Reba chuckled a bit and leaned against her doorway. Even if it was an excuse, she was really starting to get tired again and probably needed the nap.

Brock noticed her eyes starting to droop and decided to let her snood comment slide. There were plenty more where that came from, and he didn't mind. He liked the way they could pick at each other and know there was no harm intended. "Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep. Night Reba." Brock didn't even realize what he was doing, when he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. For some odd reason, he just felt the need to hug her goodnight and goodbye. It wasn't something they had been accustomed to in the past seven years, but it felt so natural at the moment, so he didn't give it a second thought. He felt Reba tense against him, but her body soon melted into his like two puzzle pieces. It wasn't a long hug, but it was long enough for both of them to realize how odd it was. They shouldn't be doing that, but they both knew deep down that they both wanted it. No words were needed as Brock backed away and dropped his arms to his sides again. They gave each other one last smile before Brock disappeared down the hallway.

Reba slowly shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh as she did so. What the hell was that? Two divorcees hugging it out in Hawaii? That wasn't right, especially when his wife was a few doors down unpacking their belongings. Again, Reba was probably blowing it out of proportion. He probably just meant it as a friendly gesture, and she was probably making it out to be something it wasn't. Something she probably wanted, but would never admit. But that was a lot of probably's. Reba shook her head to rid the thoughts; they were getting the best of her. What she needed was an Advil and a good, long nap. And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Chapter 3 coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews lovelies! :) Enjoy this chap, and drop me a review after reading mates!**

* * *

When Reba's eyes fluttered open, she was introduced to the ocean outside of her window. It was a beautiful sight to wake up to. She had to admit, maybe this trip would be just as relaxing as they advertise, but that was definitely a long shot. She rolled over, inhaling the scent of coconut and sunscreen that invaded the room. She let out a soft moan as she steadied herself on her feet and dug around the luggage for her cell phone. "Ah, there you are," she mumbled as she fumbled with it, dialing Brock's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Brock asked on the other end. He was busy trying to keep the kids from fighting over what they wanted to do. Some opted for the beach, Cheyenne of course wanted to shop, and the others wanted to check out the hot tub and pool.

"Hey," Reba started as if they were carrying on a conversation face-to-face. Suddenly she felt awkward talking to him, and she wasn't sure why. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I was uh, just..well I woke up and was wanting to join you guys."

"Are you sure you want to do that? It's a little ballistic down here." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair to shake loose any sand the wind had tossed his way.

"Yeah, what are you up to?" She unzipped her suitcase and dug to the bottom to find her bathing suit and sunscreen. She listened to Brock ramble on about the kids as she pulled out the baby blue bikini. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she held it over her body. She just couldn't do it. Sighing, she gathered a towel and tossed it next to her bag, which held her book, water bottle, and sunglasses. She slipped out of her clothes and changed into the barely-there-bathing-suit. "This may be something Cheyenne could pull off, but definitely not me," she said to herself.

"What was that?" Brock asked on the other end.

Crap, she forgot he was still on the phone. "Sorry, I was just..uh.. talking to myself." Wow, that didn't sound pathetic at all. She rolled her eyes at herself before tugging at the bathing suit bottoms, hoping they would magically stretch to a more appropriate stance. They weren't going anywhere. Then, she attempted to adjust the top. It was padded, more than she would've liked it to be, and it pushed her boobs up and out. "I'm a mother for crying out loud. What the hell am I doing?"

"Reba, is someone there with you?" Brock asked, trying to confirm whether or not he just heard her right. There it was again, that pit feeling in his stomach. The one that caused his heart to sink and change his mood to a foul one. He just couldn't help but get it whenever Reba was with another man, besides himself and Van that is.

She ran a hand over her face before throwing a white T-shirt over the bathing suit. "No, I'm just.." She sighed, he wasn't going to buy any lame excuse or lie. "This bathing suit our daughter picked out for me..is well.." She trailed off, hoping he would let her leave it at that. After there was only background noise coming from his end of the line, she decided it was safe to hang up. "Anyways, I'll be down in a little bit. Gotta apply the sunscreen. You know how gingers are with that stupid sun." She chuckled, hoping to lessen the tension and she mentally applauded herself when he let out a light chortle too. After hanging up, she turned around, grabbed her bag and towel, and walked out of the room, not taking a second glance at the mirror. If she did, there was no way she would be getting ready to walk out on that beach.

xxx

There was a light breeze, and the tide was low, which meant sand bars and being able to see what's going on under the water surface better. This was the definition of paradise. Reba held her hand horizontal on her forehead as if she were saluting someone, and searched the crowded shore for her family. It wasn't long until she saw Barbra Jean pecking at a slice of watermelon. She was like the empire state building stuck in Kaanapali, or Black Rock Beach. Reba chuckled to herself as she made her way over to them.

Only when she was in their vision line, did she remember her bathing suit. There was no way in hell she was taking off that T-shirt. She hadn't worn a swimsuit that risque since her college days. Man, did her and Lori Ann know how to party back then...and hold their liquor. That was the important part, Reba thought to herself. It was always better to pass out in an embarrassing way than to throw up all over yourself in the bathroom floor. But holding her liquor was never a problem for Reba nor Lori Ann.

Reba was torn from her thoughts when Barbra Jean ran over to her and pulled her to their claimed spot. It wasn't surprising that the families around them were a little more distant than everyone else on the beach.

"I'm so glad you finally decided to come out of your shell Ms. Turtle!" Barbra Jean cooed. "I can't wait to go swimming with you! You know, I think that's one of the only things we haven't done together, activity wise. Last time, you wouldn't even go in the water. You just sat there on the sand and baked!" She looked to the sky, trying to remember past events she had spent with Reba and chuckled, remembering how red Reba was. She had really lived up to the nickname "Red", I mean, her skin tone was the same as her hair!

Brock squinted his eyes against the sun as he looked up to Reba. Of course he was tanning. When _wasn't _he tanning? He pushed himself up so he could get a better look at her against the sun. There were still fuzzy specks blurring his vision, but he noticed her suspicious white T-shirt. He couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding under there. Usually she'd just drape a towel around her shoulders so that her swimsuit was visible. He watched as she locked eyes with him momentarily, then turned away uncomfortably. Had he done something to make her feel uneasy?

Cheyenne tore her eyes away from some by passers, who were unmistakeably locals. She squealed when she remembered about the bathing suits she had made her mom buy. "Mom, strip the T, we're going swimming!"

Reba shifted her weight uneasily from side to side and slowly drifted her eyes from Cheyenne, to Barbra Jean, to Van, to Jake, to Kyra, to Elizabeth, to Henry, and finally, to Brock. He gave her a genuine smile, but they both knew it had more meaning behind it. She couldn't help but think that maybe he wanted to see her in a bathing suit again. He used to tell her all the time how beautiful she was and how he loved seeing her soaking wet in a bikini, even at the cost of other men being able to see too. He never failed to add that last part. Some part of her missed the jealousy side of him; how protective he was if another man approached her or stared at her lustfully, or in any way for that matter.

Barbra Jean stepped forward to a dazed Reba and started to pull the shirt from her body for her.

"Barbra Jean! What are you doing!?" Reba jolted away from the blond and tugged the T-shirt down as far as it could go.

"We're going swimming. If you're not going to hurry up and do it yourself, I'll get you outta that shirt for you!" She stepped forward again, but Reba was quicker and darted in the other direction.

"I'm not going swimming. End of conversation." Reba plopped down in one of the beach chairs and started to pull the book out of her bag, when Barbra Jean and Cheyenne both yanked the bag out of her hands. "Are you two crazy? I don't want to go swimming. Everyone knows how insane my hair gets after it's wet and if this sunscreen gets washed off, I'll freckle like a..like a...I don't know anything else that freckles as bad as gingers!"

Kyra scoffed from under the umbrella. "You got that right." She rolled her eyes as she applied another layer of sunscreen.

"Oh come on Mom," Cheyenne whined. "You used to when we were really little. Remember? You always freaked when Dad took us out far, so you'd come in and bring us closer to the shore. That's how Dad always got you in the water." Cheyenne smirked along with her dad.

Reba rolled her eyes as she sneaked a reach in her bag and retrieved her sunglasses. "Well you guys aren't so young now, and your father and I are divorced. There's no one to get me in there now." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She grimaced when Barbra Jean scoffed and marched over to her. Right as Reba was looking upward at the walking empire state building, Barbra Jean plucked the sunglasses off of Reba's face. "Hey!" She shouted and stood up, ready to fight for the glasses. They weren't that special, but it was still an excuse to fight Barbra Jean.

Brock stood up on cue and wrapped his arms securely around Reba as he pulled her away from BJ. "This would go a lot smoother if you just went in the ocean for like ten Minutes Red, come on." His grip tightened as the red head thrashed around in his grasp. He had a firm hold on her, but she sure was feisty.

Brock contemplated whether or not to use his usual method. It worked sometimes; he simply whispered soothing words in her ear until she calmed down. He decided to try, and leaned into the crook of her neck, telling her calming words that were inaudible to everyone else around them. And it worked, just like a charm. He was glad to know that, that was something that hadn't change with their divorce.

There was this sudden urge to see her in the bathing suit. She wouldn't have fought that hard if it wasn't a big deal to her and just imagining her in a bikini again, made his lower abdomen twitch.

Reba sighed, it wasn't possible to get in the ocean and out without anyone seeing her. If she waited any longer, Barbra Jean would snatch the T-shirt right off of her, or just carry her in the water by force-T-shirt or no T-shirt. Sighing, she caved and patted Brock's hand to release her. "Fine, but ten-minutes and I'm in a towel under the umbrella."

Everyone hooped and hollered in relief. Jake stood up cheering, and turned quickly to get a drink, accidentally kicking sand all over Kyra. Kyra screamed in rage and balled up her fists. She slowly rose from her seat, looking down at a suddenly terrified Jake. "Run." She growled. Jake bolted for the water with Kyra on his heels.

Van watched them splash around in the water and immediately became envious of them. "Cheyenne," he whined. "Let's go in now, Ms. H will be in right after us, pleeeaaasee?" He pleaded, with his bottom lip stuck out.

Cheyenne sighed and looked to Henry and Elizabeth. "Fine, but we have to stay right at the shore for them," she pointed to the younger kids.

Van nodded in agreement and picked up Elizabeth. "Come on Henry!" All four of them ran to the water's edge and played around with a sand bucket and periwinkles that washed up with the tide.

Barbra Jean was on her wits end by now. "RED. WATER. NOW." She reached out for Reba, ready to pick her up, or drag her to the ocean.

Reba blinked back to reality quickly and backed away from Barbra Jean, only to bump back into Brock. "I said fine! I'm going, I'm going!" She put her hands up in defense before gripping the hem of her shirt. She took one last deep breath before slipping it up over her head, revealing herself to her ex-husband and his mistress wife. She squeezed her eyes shut, scared of what they were going to say or how they would look at her. This was so embarrassing. Gingerly, she opened one eye and looked from Barbra Jean to Brock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Sorry it has been a while, I've been super busy. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I didn't get too many reviews on the last one, so let me know if I need to do something different or to keep writing like I am. Review review review! :)**

* * *

Barbra Jean's mouth was agape and the corners of her lips turned upright. She was absolutely ecstatic. _God help me_, Reba thought. Barbra Jean rushed to her and pulled her into a huge, suffocating hug. "You look gorgeous! How dare you feel uncomfortable in a bathing suit!"

Reba's face turned pale as Barbra Jean spoke those words aloud, in front of Brock. How humiliating. Slowly, she turned her head in Brock's direction.

She watched as his eyes drifted all over her body, which felt so exposed at the moment. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his jaw seemed to have hit the ground. This went unnoticed by Barbra Jean, who was still complimenting Reba continuously, leading her to the water. Brock followed in a dazed manner, his eyes still glued to her body. Only when they were away from their sheltered area and into the open, did he become instantly protective. It was like every man had his eyes on Reba. Brock watched as guy's wives and girlfriends smacked them to get their attention. Of course, Reba didn't notice any of that and only wanted to shy away under the umbrella again. It wasn't only their age grouped men staring, but some younger men as well. Brock felt a swelling in the pit of his stomach. It was always there when Reba went on dates or had a man over at the house. But this time it felt different. It wasn't just one man wanting to claim her, it was a whole beach full, and she was oblivious. _How could she not know how beautiful she is?_ Brock thought to himself. He couldn't help but think that was partially his fault. Having Cheyenne tell Reba that it was she who had driven him away and Reba lacking in confidence because she thought she wasn't good enough for Brock. It was his fault she didn't see it.

Barbra Jean plunged into the water and swam out to where Kyra and Jake were still going at it. "Hey guys! Look who I got out in the water!" She waved her hand proudly at Reba, as if she had won her as a trophy.

Reba rolled her eyes and walked up onto the sandbar so that only her ankles were submerged. The only bad thing about low tide, was that there were cliffs and pools between sand bars and the shore. That had always terrified Reba, knowing that there were fish and creepy crawlies she couldn't see in the tide pools' depths.

Barbra Jean shuffled her feet to the shore to scare away any unwelcome guests and started playing with Henry. This was his first time to the beach and she wanted to enjoy it with him.

Brock waded in the water by the sandbar and watched them momentarily before letting his eyes fall back on Reba. She truly was a sight to see. From her flaming red hair that framed her heart shaped face and flawless milky skin, to her perfect hour glass figure, contoured by the baby blue bikini she was wearing.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Reba rolled her eyes playfully and kicked some water on him to break him from his trance.

Brock gave her a guilty smile and pointed to something on the beach. She looked in gullibility, unsure of what he was trying to show her. While she was still looking elsewhere, Brock grabbed her ankles and tugged, sending her flying towards him. She shrieked as she came into contact with the water. It swallowed her whole and seconds later she emerged with a scowling look engraved on her face. But once Brock started laughing hysterically, she softened and even giggled herself. She smacked him on the back of the head, but he didn't mind. It was totally worth it.

"Now what makes you think you can do that without a consequence?" She arched an eyebrow. Wading in the water was usually scary for her, but with being next to Brock and seeing that the water was clear enough to see their feet, her mind was at ease.

"What? That smack wasn't my punishment?" Brock rubbed the back of his head to indicate the pain she'd caused. It wasn't sore at all, he had become accustomed to it. He'd lost count of how many times she had smacked him like that. But he could think of a good reason for every one of those smacks too.

Reba shrugged and laid back to float like a buoy on the surface. "You'll get what's coming to you." She smirked, knowing Brock was worrying about the brainstorming that was going on in her head. She closed her eyes and just soaked up the moment she was in. The sun beating down on her whole body, warming it inside and out, Brock being so close and not having to fight with him about it, and swimming in the crystal blue waters of Hawaii. Life couldn't get any better than at that particular moment.

Brock watched as her body bobbed up and down with the shallow waves. How could she do that to him? Lay there so innocently, yet so inviting and erotic. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. But the guilt ate him alive knowing his family was only yards away, so he continued to just watch. Watch the sun rays seep into her sensitive white skin and her red hair twist and sway with the passing waves. Watch the little sweat beads form on her forehead and her perfectly outlined nose. He yearned to hold her close to him and to smell her sweet hair..

Wait, what was he doing? Fantasizing about his ex-wife? He wasn't allowed to do that. It wasn't fair to him, to Barbra Jean, and definitely not to Reba. He shook the thoughts away and just as he was doing so, Reba opened her eyes and stood up straight again. Just like that, the thoughts that were cramming themselves into Brock's mind moments ago, vanished. That had been happening a lot lately. One moment they would be arguing and acting the way divorcees should; the next, they were laughing and hugging, or just sharing a comfortable silence.

Reba smiled at him, that seemed like the hundredth time she'd caught him staring at her. It felt like an eternity as they stood there, just staring intensely at each other. Neither one of them noticed that the high tide had come in and the sand bar was quickly disappearing. The waves were creeping to new heights and people around them started dissipating back to the shore. A few people remained, mostly surfers that were thankful for the incoming waves. Neither Reba, nor Brock noticed the huge wave building as the water lapped over with the increasing wind speed.

Barbra Jean watched from the beach as the wave grew and grew, but Reba and Brock remained still. They were sharing small talk it looked like, but she couldn't see too well from where she was. She called out to them, but they couldn't hear her. They were far out where the sand bar had been, but was no longer visible.

Unfortunately for Reba and Brock, they were standing right where the wave was about to Break. Finally, they broke their trance as a huge shadow came over them. They looked up just in time to see nothing but pure blue before it swallowed them whole.

Reba could feel her feet being forced off of the ground, and her arms flinging in the tossing wave, but just as she was about to be thrown, she felt a hand grab her waist securely. Being unprepared, she didn't have time to hold her breath or even close her mouth for that matter. Salty water forced itself into her mouth and down her throat, choking her as it went. She gasped for air, wishing the wave would pass so that she could emerge from the water.

Brock had his feet dug into the sand, anchoring the both of them. His arm was wrapped around Reba's stomach and waist and he could feel her petite body being thrashed around. He was beginning to run out of air when the water calmed a bit around them, giving him the chance to let both of them catch their breath. He shot out of the water, still holding Reba, who was gasping for air at the moment. She coughed and choked, desperately trying to rid the taste of salty sea water with no avail.

Brock rubbed her back, urging her to cough it out. He felt the current ripping both of them backwards, but he buried his feet deeper into the ground and laced his fingers with Reba's to make sure she didn't go anywhere either. After making sure she was okay, he looked around and finally noticed that almost everyone had deserted the ocean, with the exception of surfers riding the constant waves. Another one was starting to build behind him and Reba, so he gripped her hand tighter and started paddling towards the shore.

Reba looked behind her to see why Brock was in such a hurry. When she saw the huge wave forming, she picked up the pace herself and high tailed it back to the beach. She was not about to have another experience like that.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Chapter 5 coming soon._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Sorry about the distance between updates. It's the last couple weeks of schooling and that means crunch time for studying! Thank you for reviewing and being patient with this one :) As always, review review review!**

* * *

When they reached safety, Reba collapsed on the sand. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain her composure and Brock knelt down beside her. "I'll go get you a towel, want a water too?" He had to admit, he loved seeing her hair wet. It meant it was going to dry soon and it would have her natural ringlet curls.

Reba nodded and sat up to cough some more. She watched as Brock found his way back to their spot and dug around for a dry towel and plucked her water out of her bag. Against her better judgment, she found her feet and started walking over to him so he didn't have to go all the way back to the shore just to give her something she was perfectly capable of getting herself. She was stubborn like that.

Brock spun around to go deliver her things, when he bumped right into her. "I thought I was getting your stuff for you," he sounded a little disappointed, but she wasn't sure why he would be. He passed over the things and helped her wrap up in the towel while she took little sips of the water. Savoring the fresh, cold liquid going down her throat, she plopped down in one of the chairs next to Jake.

Van turned to Reba and shouted in an ecstatic voice, "Ms. H, that was a total wipe out!" He held his hand over his head and formed the "hang loose" sign. Apparently, he thought he was a surfer dude or something.

Reba shook her head and gulped down some more water. If they had seen that, did the family also see the little personal show going on between her and Brock? She sure hoped not. That would be extremely embarrassing, not to mention inappropriate. She looked to Brock to see if the same thoughts were running through his head, but he was just gnawing at a slice of watermelon. "Aren't you guys tired yet?" She questioned her kids.

Jake shrugged and leaned over to the cooler to grab a soda. "Not really, there's too much going on to waste time sleeping." He popped the tab and waited until the bubbles had sizzled down. He hated when there was too much foam, to the point where he couldn't taste the drink itself.

Cheyenne rubbed some more sunscreen on Elizabeth's shoulders which were turning a light shade of pink. "I'm getting a little pooped. I'm sure Elizabeth is too. And by the looks of those bags under your eyes, it's clear you're still not caught up on sleep Mom." She pulled her daughter's hair into a high ponytail, not even realizing what she'd just said was a complete insult to her mother.

Reba glared at her, but let it slide. At least now she knew how obvious it was, but she was sure she was fully rested. It was just the stress of this whole trip that was getting to her. She looked out to the ocean, which was coming increasingly closer to their spot. "Maybe we should move our seats back. The tides not going back down for a while and it'll reach us before it recedes." She looked expectantly to Van and Brock, but neither made an effort to get up and start migrating backwards. "Don't everyone get up all at once," she said sarcastically as she climbed to her feet. She was just about to lift the cooler when Brock's hand landed on it first.

"I can do this," he moved a bit closer to the cooler and lifted it with ease. Reba thought the beer bottles and cans of soda would've weighed it down, but clearly they did not. She watched as he maneuvered around obstacles, such as beach towels and flip flops. It had been so long since Brock offered to do anything, but lately, he was all for doing the handy work, and Reba was not about to complain. She wanted to see just how much she could milk out of him.

He was quite surprised she was letting him do it without arguing or intervening. Usually she would handle everything and if he offered to do something, she demanded he let her at least try first. But instead of doing any of that, she stood patiently behind him, humming a soft tune. She rarely sang anymore, but when she did, Brock just wanted to drop everything he was doing and tune in, only to Reba. She had this unique, thick southern drawn accent when she sang, and it was absolutely beautiful. He always felt guilty for depriving her of the opportunity to become a singer. It had always been her dream, but they decided to be safe and invest in his dental schooling and practice. And look how well that turned out for her. Brock's heart sank at just the thought of it, what it must have done to her. He didn't want to think about it, but his conscience just would not relent.

Reba saw the troubled look etched on his face and scrunched her brow together in concentration while she tried to read him. What was going on in that orange head of his? She watched as he forced a calm and collected expression on his face while he moved the rest of the stuff back. "Brock why don't we just call it day? Cheyenne, I know you're tired. Ready to head up yet?"

Cheyenne sighed in relief. "Yeah, I am getting pretty sleepy. Mind helping me get Elizabeth and all of our stuff up to the room, Mom?" She motioned towards their pile of "must-have-bags." After Reba confirmed, Cheyenne stood up and shifted Elizabeth to balance her on the other side of her body.

Reba gathered up some of their belongings. "Jake, Kyra, what about you two?" She asked, shimmying her T-shirt back on. It didn't help much, more like make the whole baby blue bikini situation worse. As soon as the thin white fabric touched her wet bathing suit, it seeped wet and every detail was still visible. Reba rolled her eyes at her own misfortune and bundled up a towel in front of her chest. That should do the trick until they reached the room.

Jake shrugged, still thoroughly interested in his gaming device. Kyra rose to her feet and yawned, while stretching simultaneously. Jake was reluctant at first, but the thought of having to carry a bunch of stuff up to the room quickly changed his mind. He ran ahead of the group, weaving his way out of having to carry anything and fled for the nearest elevator.

Reba sighed and lifted some of the beach bags off the ground. Little clumps of sand fell from the bag, clinging to Reba's legs as the wind blew them against her skin. Now that everyone else would be napping, she would have some time to herself to explore the island. But all she had in mind was the jacuzzi and pool.

xxx

Reba opened the hotel room door and was welcomed by a gust of cool air. She never understood why hotels kept their thermostat so cold. Didn't they know most people that came to Hawaii go swimming and come back soaking wet and in their bathing suits? Cold air and those two things just don't mix. She tiptoed over the chilly tile floor to the thermostat and clicked the little up arrow until it was at 72 degrees. "That's better," she mumbled to herself and went into the good sized kitchen. At least it was "good size" for a hotel, that is. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found a blender and made a mental note to get some fruit and yogurt while she was here. Smoothies always gave her a good kick start to her day as breakfast and a nice, filling snack before bed time. The only thing she had on hand now were snack bars. She peeled the wrapper back on the nutrigrain and took a small bite, immediately regretting it. They never tasted as good as they sounded. "Delicious strawberry and kiwi filling my butt," she rolled her eyes and tossed it into the trash. "I'll make sure to offer Brock some and tell him how good they are." She smirked at her mischievous plan.

She was just about to sneak downstairs to the pool when her hotel room door swung open. Brock appeared in the doorway, causing Reba to jump and shriek. "What are you doing here! How did you get in my room!?" She put a hand over her chest to calm the rapid heart beats that seemed to be pounding as loud as a drum.

Brock smiled guiltily and languidly made his way over to her, kicking the door shut behind him. "I grabbed extra keys while you were up here napping. You know, in case we lose one or something. Here's one to my room." He handed her a card and tucked the extra one to her room in the back pocket of his bathing suit shorts.

Reba rolled her eyes and jerked the key card from his hand. She shoved it in one of the compartments of her beach bag and bit her lip impatiently. "So is that all? Can you go now?" She looked behind him at the door, trying to emphasis her need for him to leave.

"Why? Do you want me to go?" He looked bummed out, but after taking a quick scan of her still very exposed body, his demeanor changed again. "Are you going somewhere?" He pointed to her bikini and arched an eyebrow. She hadn't changed yet, maybe she was planning to go swimming again.

"Well we are on vacation and you told me to relax, so I was going to relax. Do you mind?" She gestured to the door again, urging him to leave her be, but he was having none of it.

"Well if you were going to the pool or jacuzzi, I was heading there myself. Why don't we go together?" He smiled and held out his hand to her. It was a long shot that she would even take his hand, but he was willing to try anyways. She had been surprising him lately. The salty constant breeze plus Reba's naturally ringlet red curls mixed together in a beautiful mess and she hopelessly tried to tame it, with no avail. "Your hair looks fine; I actually really like it."

Reba looked at his hand and then back to his face. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do exactly. She mumbled a thanks, knowing he really didn't mean it. Her hair looked a hot mess and he was just trying to get in her head so that she'd allow him go with her. If she stayed in the room, it would seem as if she were angry and hostile. That was the last thing she wanted to be on this trip. On the other hand, it was still strange for two exes to go to the pool and hot tub together. Against her better judgment, she grabbed his hand. Even though they were doing little victory dances in their heads, they remained calm and collected on the outside, as usual.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Chapter 6 coming soon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**ANYONE ELSE DEVASTATED THAT MALIBU COUNTRY WAS CANCELED!? LIKE WUT D: **

**Sorry for raging...Thank you for reading and reviewing! Don't hesitate to give feedback, I love when you guys critique me-appraisal or criticism :) Enjoy lovelies**

* * *

Reba gripped her beach bag closer to her body as she followed Brock out into the hallway. She needed a good hold on something, whether it be physical or mental. The lights flickered on as the sun dropped lower in the sky. The sunset cast a yellow lambency on everything as they walked down numerous corridors to the elevators. Reba kept looking behind her in case Barbra Jean, or anyone else for that matter, just happened to appear out of thin air.

Brock pressed the elevator button until the down arrow lit up yellow. Their hands remained intertwined as they waited for the shaft to arrive. It seemed to take forever, but by then, a comfortable silence had settled between them. There was a _ding_, then the door slid open. A family of three was already nestled into the crowded shaft, but they insisted Brock and Reba could fit. The two of them squeezed inside, just as the door was sliding back closed. Reba glanced at the other people around them. There was a little boy, who looked to be about eight or nine, an even younger girl, who seemed around five or six, and a mother, probably early thirties. Reba watched as the mother gazed down at her's and Brock's locked hands, and back up to Reba's face, smiling. She clearly misunderstood, but Reba didn't want to let go of his hand and make the situation even more so awkward for herself. Instead, she just smiled back and looked back to the sealed door, wishing it would really hurry up. The lady was just about to say something, when the shaft stopped on her floor. _Thank God_, Reba praised mentally.

Brock reluctantly let go of Reba's hand to back up and let the family pass. The mother led her children out first, and mumbled an excuse me politely, before leaving the elevator. Reba nodded after her and stepped back to the center of the limited space. After being in a confined space for too long, she began to feel a bit claustrophobic. Brock had probably forgotten her little fear. It wasn't as bad as it sounded for her. Most people imagine those claustrophobic people that start hyperventilating, profusely sweating, and throwing up in extreme cases. But for Reba, she just got pretty nervous and broke out in a small sweat. I mean, who doesn't get scared when you think of being stuck in a small, confined space? She had watched enough horror movies to know that never ended well. Was it just her, or was this elevator moving slow..too slow. It was going to breakdown, she knew it. Once she started thinking about it, her mind could not be put at ease until she was back out into the open.

Brock looked to her and saw the little beads of sweat forming on her forehead and the bridge of her nose. She was swallowing pretty hard, and clenching her teeth as well. He stepped closer to her and grabbed her forearm loosely. "Hey, we're almost to the ground floor," he said in a soothing voice.

Reba craned her neck around to face him and smiled, silently thanking him. Even if she was still nervous, the pounding in her chest had ceased a little. He was the only one that could ever do that for her. Not even her mother or father compared to the contentment and safeness she felt around Brock.

Just like he had said, it wasn't long until the door slid open and they were in the hotel lobby. As they passed by the desk, the cute clerk smiled and waved to Reba. She returned the gesture, with equal enthusiasm. He motioned for her to come over, obviously nervous with Brock being right beside her.

Brock watched and eagerly urged her more towards the pool. He was not going to let her flirt with the stupid sleazy desk clerk at some hotel. Okay..it wasn't just any hotel. It was a really, extravagant Hawaiian hotel, but still. Once they were out of earshot and sight, Reba smacked him lightly across the chest. Brock rubbed the spot, with a pain stricken expression pasted across his face, as if she had whipped him with a leather belt. "Jeez, what was that for?" He looked down at his bare chest to check on the imaginary scar already forming.

Reba rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of his. "What was all that about? I was clearly trying to say hello back there to that nice desk clerk, but you just had to pull me away. How rude!" She put her hands on her hips to add emphasis.

Brock dropped his head shamefully and studied his toes. _I should really go get a mani pedi with Barbra Jean next time. _He looked back up, hoping Reba had moved on to a new topic, but she was still penetrating his eyes with her own. "Look, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get to the pool." He shrugged and looked past her to the clear blue water; it really did look inviting.

Reba crossed her arms over her chest, still waiting for a better explanation.

"What?" He looked at her as if she had two heads. "What did I do? If anything, I was getting you away from some stupid employee.. that just liked the way you looked." He mumbled the last part, hoping she didn't really hear it.

Much to his dismay, she leaned in closer with her brows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he waved her away, hoping she'd just let it go. He slowly drifted over to the pool's edge and dipped a toe in. It was surprisingly warm. He was getting ready to hop in, when Reba grabbed his upper arm and spun him around.

"Brock, what do you mean?" She asked again, this time with more authority in her voice.

Brock had no choice now, she was going to find out, one way or another. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing really, it's just...well your.." He cleared his throat and motioned towards her bikini. He paused a moment, waiting to see if she took the hint. When he saw her raise her eyebrow as if to ask, _and?, _he continued. "Anyways, he's just been all over you since we first checked in and I don't like it." He regained his composure almost instantly and puffed out his chest, becoming the more defiant Brock she knew.

Reba rolled her eyes and dropped her hands to her sides. "Really Brock? Come on, he was just being friendly, and why do you care anyways? It's really none of your business." She turned her back to him and started walking inline with the pool's edge.

Brock's jaw nearly hit the ground. "_Being friendly_? Yeah right Reba! Every guy on the beach had his eyes glued to you." He followed her footsteps at a quicker pace until he was nearly toppling over her. "Don't be so naïve." This time it was he, who grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, mind you it was still done gently.

"I'm not naïve! You're just being ridiculous." She rolled her eyes and avoided the pool, heading straight for the hot tub, with Brock on her heels. As soon as she reached the staircase descending into the bubbling water, she paused and spun around unexpectedly, nearly knocking Brock over. "Would you quit it!?"

He took a couple steps back, scared she would tumble backwards if he got any closer. "Quit what!? Reba, it's true. Don't get mad at me for telling you the truth. Every guy out here has had his eyes on you. Reba, you look..."

Her eyes traveled back up from where they had fallen to her feet and stared deeply into his, urging him to go on. She waited a moment, but it seemed as if he needed something more to push him. "I look what Brock?" She asked after waiting a couple excruciating seconds that seemed like hours.

He took extra care in the breath he inhaled, as if it were his last and closed his eyes for a minute, like he was preparing to hike up Mt. Everest. "You look beautiful Reba; you really, really do." He opened his eyes to find an expression on Reba's face he hadn't seen before. For the first time, he was unable to read her. Her eyes were filled with what looked to be sorrow, but the corners of her lips were turned upward in a sad, yet hopeful smile. But instead of saying anything, she simply turned her back towards him and climbed into the hot tub, as if the previous conversation never even happened.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Chapter 7 coming soon._


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sadly, I've clearly lost readers and/or reviewers. Under these circumstances, I have decided to either postpone this story, or leave it unfinished and call it quits. Thank you for those of you who have remained to support, I may pick it back up if that's what you would like.

Xx Rachel

**Story on hold until further notice.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**I have decided to continue this story, thanks to you guys! :p I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story and requested I continue. As a special thanks, I will post two chapters at once. Review and as always, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Brock hesitated before joining and sat awkwardly beside her. He didn't know what to say, what could he say at this moment? He didn't know what she was feeling, so instead of trying to comfort her on the present situation, he just changed the topic. "I wonder what the kids are up to." He looked to Reba expectantly, hoping she would continue the conversation, even if she did seem to be in her own world at the moment.

She blinked back to reality and turned to him whilst clearing her throat. "They're probably still napping. I don't know how they could just go into another time zone and immediately hit the beach!" She shook her head and let out a light chortle.

Brock felt the tension letting up and chuckled along with her. "I'm surprised Barbra Jean is still able to nap; she's been doing hardly anything but sleep today." He shook his head and snorted in disbelief. "Anyway, wanna go get a smoothie after this? Maybe tour the island a bit?"

Reba nodded her head dismissively and lay back, submerging her body in the boiling water. It seemed to rid her of stress, and that's exactly what she wanted. Her eye lids eased close until she saw nothing but black. They suddenly seemed ten times heavier, but hadn't she already slept enough today? Reba rolled her eyes at herself mentally and reasoned with the jet lag. her mind was falling in and out of a conscious state, and she was tired of fighting it.

Brock watched as her lips parted. He knew this look, she was going to be out like a light bulb any minute now. He didn't want to disturb her, but it was dangerous to fall asleep in a hot tub, especially if he fell asleep himself too. So, against his better judgment, he decided to wake her up in the gentlest way possible. But perhaps in a minute, he loved seeing her sleep so peacefully.

Her body began to rise with the water as her grip released from the railing unconsciously. Brock gulped as he laced a finger around one of her red curls and tucked it securely behind her ear. He placed his hand softly on her shoulder, hoping that she would wake up. Unfortunately, it was not going to be that easy. Maybe, if he leaned in close and whispered to her, it would be enough.

He closed his eyes and inhaled a sharp breath, before closing the gap between them and leaning in closely to her ear. Oh God, he could smell her sweet scented hair and it was absolutely mesmerizing. His eyes lingered upward to her eyes, to see if she would wake up. Was he willing to take the risk? He wasn't sure what exactly was possessing him, but he closed his eyes, as if not seeing himself would make it okay. He turned his head slightly sideways and traced her jaw bone by barely grazing his lips against her soft, milky skin. The water droplets scattered along her neck and jaw only added to the eroticism, as if they were fulfilling his thirst for her skin against his. When he felt the corner of her lips, his eyes jerked open and instinctively wandered to her's.

When he saw her eye lids shifting as she was slowly coming back to consciousness, he instantly sat back to his previous position beside her. _Well..that's one way to wake her up, _he thought to himself.

Reba yawned and shifted to where she was sitting straight again. "Wow, did I fall asleep that quickly?" She laughed lightly and stretched her arms out in front of her. She retreated her arms and as she studied her hands, her face fell.

"What's wrong?" Brock's heart pace quickened as a funny look crossed her face. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat, but it wouldn't go down. What if she felt it? What if she was slightly awake? What if she saw him backing away? There were too many what ifs'. He wrung his wrists out underneath the water surface in nervousness.

Reba sighed and held her hands up to Brock's face. "Look, they're all shriveled up like prunes." She made a pouting face and waved them around like he was blind or seeing double.

Brock let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and released the death grip on his own hand. He lifted it out of the water and looked at it; all of his fingertips were withered like raisins too. "Wanna get out and hunt down a good place for some smoothies?" He stood up and offered his hand to her, which she took eagerly. She hated when her skin shriveled up from being in the water too long. He led her out into the open, avoiding the main entrance and desk clerk, and started wandering down the streets, blending in with the other tourists.

It wasn't long until they found a bar that seemed to offer what they wanted. Brock and Reba walked in, thankful that most everyone in there had their bathing suits on and found their way to the bartender. There was a rather large board that listed all of the beverages, including slushies and smoothies that were available. "Can I help you?" The bartender asked and smiled. His visible laugh lines deepened as his lips stretched across his face.

Reba smiled in return as Brock scanned the board. "Yeah, can I get a banana and mango smoothie, and she'll have.." He looked to Reba, whom was staring the list down intensely.

Her eyebrows shot up as she decided on what she wanted. "Balsamic martini please." She grinned when she saw Brock's face twist into a look of discomfort.

"Will that be all for you today?" The bartender slung the rag he had been wiping the counter with over his shoulder and turned around, ready to make up the drinks.

"Actually, can I change mine to a Chi Chi?" Brock looked at Reba out of the corner of his eye, and was satisfied in seeing she was rolling her eyes. There was no way he was letting her get an alcoholic beverage while he drank a panzy smoothie. It was simply not happening.

The bartender grinned, knowing exactly what was going on and nodded to Brock. "Sure thing. They'll be ready in a minute." He reached for the glasses, careful not to clink them together and started mixing the ingredients as Reba and Brock found a seat.

Reba picked two napkins from the dispenser and placed them down in front of Brock and herself. She looked around the bar just to take in the scenery. There were mostly adults with the exception of a few young adults crowding together in one corner. They seemed to have taken one too many shots and were visibly falling over one another and slurring their words. "So," Reba cleared her throat and sat back in her chair. "I thought you were gonna get that banana mango smoothie?" She gestured over to the menu board and gave Brock a questioning look.

Brock shrugged and plucked the menu from the tiny rack placed in the middle of the table. "I changed my mind. I thought you wanted a smoothie." He glanced up through hooded lids and back down, as if the selection of chips held his full attention.

Reba mocked his shrug and looked to the bar to see how their drinks were coming along. The bartender was busy going back and forth between mixing drinks and taking orders. She looked back to Brock, whom was still acting so unbearably interested in the menu. "I need something with a kick to get me through a week with you people-no breaks." She let out a half yawn while laughing.

"If that's what you were going for, you need something a bit stronger." Brock dipped his head in her direction knowingly and placed the menu back in the rack pocket. "I'll get our drinks." He stood, making the chair squeak on the floor as it slid back, and went to retrieve their order.

When he came back, Reba had her head in her arms, starting to drift off to sleep. "How can you fall asleep in some place this loud?" He placed the martini in front of her and she immediately took to it.

"You do realize who I live with and am around 24-7, right?" She took a long, dramatic sip from the V-shaped glass and licked her lips after she set it back down.

Brock pointed at her as if to say, "you're right," and threw the rest of his drink down, ignoring the slight burning in his throat. He watched as Reba easily put away the martini and yawned again. "We should turn in. You can unpack while it's still evening then go to bed; you look really tired." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and dug through it to find some tip money.

Reba nodded and offered to pay the tip since he paid for the drinks, but he was having none of it. Too tired to fight, she just waited patiently for him to finish counting the money out and followed him out of the bar.

Brock led her back through the streets until they arrived at the hotel. "Elevator?" He asked as they made their way into the lobby. Reba nodded her head tiredly and mustered up all of her energy to press the button.

They waited in silence until they heard the _ding, _indicating the shaft had arrived. The door slid open and they were both thankful nobody else would be joining them on the ride up. That seemed like one of the most awkward things, to be standing in silence for a few, excruciating seconds with a complete stranger in a confined space.

When they arrived on their floor, Brock practically had to drag Reba to her hotel room. "Goodnight Reba," he whispered as she leaned her back against the door. She smiled at him, her glassy eyes still glimmering the way they only did for him and it was she, who leaned in and hugged him goodnight.

He still smelt of that same captivating combination of cologne and aftershave. Reba closed her eyes and inhaled the scent deeply. The hug lingered a few seconds, but neither minded or even acknowledged it really. They both secretly loved little moments like these. Just them, nobody else around to judge their friendship or whatever you would refer their relationship to as.

They released the tight grip on each other at the same time and Brock slowly took a step back, trying to keep his composure and not break out in a huge grin. Reba had never hugged him unless she was completely smashed drunk or something near or total traumatic happened.

"Goodnight," Reba whispered quietly and turned her back to him. She slid the key card in the lock and waited until the green light went off. Then, she tucked it back in her pool bag, securely. She stepped into her room and turned back around to shut the door. When she did, Brock was still standing there, waiting until he could no longer see her to leave. She smiled one last time before closing the door and peered out of the peep hole to watch him walk away.

_Nothing's wrong with saying goodnight and hugging Brock. Why not?_ She asked herself. They were friends; friends hug each other goodbye and goodnight. _No biggie_, she reassured herself. _No biggie_.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Chapter 8 coming soon._

* * *

**I'd like to thank a few people in particular who reviewed/PM'd me to continue:**

Chatte578

Dimples73

crazy4reba

coachsone

Ruby

Reba-Brockfan

Reba The Country Queen

Guests


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

Reba let out a loud yawn as she sat up in bed. She turned over and leaned heavily on her forearm so she could look out of the window. That ocean view never got old. Waves lapped over one another and the morning sun was just peeking out between the clouds, making the entire sky a light shade of orange.

Reba's forearm gave out and she collapsed back on the bed, too tired to start another day so soon. She craned her neck so that she was looking at the vacant spot next to her. The folding was still somewhat intact, despite her tossing and turning throughout the night, and the pillow was still perfectly fluffed from where the maid had made the bed. Reba moved her hand so that it was hovering over the cold side of the bed and carefully placed the pads of her fingers down on the blanket one at a time. She moved her hand over the ridges and lace of the embroidery of the blanket and over the untouched pillow. She placed her palm softly on the spot where there would have been an indention, had there been someone sleeping there the night before. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and her face became suddenly flushed as tears filled her eyes.

Reba squeezed her eyelids shut, forcing the two tears that had built up out, instead of letting the emotion drain her and the tears slowly descend down her face. She refused to cry over something she had long ago rid herself of feeling. Anger filled her insides for allowing herself to feel this way, to let her emotions overcome her. "No!" She yelled at herself and clenched her fist, gathering the satin pillow cover in her fist. Rage continued to grow inside of her at her weakness, and she pushed the covers off of her with her feet, while simultaneously releasing her grip on the pillow cover. She knew what it felt like to be weak, to have people pity her, to cry when she saw the vacant left side of her bed. That had always been Brock's side. She tried to push the memories, the feelings to the back of her mind, but they refused to cease, and they crowded her mind in an overwhelming commotion.

Reba remembered how when they separated, she wouldn't change the sheets. She didn't want to. She would consume herself in his familiar scent every night to make up for his absence. But when he told her about Barbra Jean, and how he was going to marry her, Reba became unbearably angry. Everything reminded her of him, everything hurt. She remembered going home from the family counselor and not even having time to comfort herself. She had to put on the biggest front of her life to be strong for her kids. But that night, she ripped the sheets and comforter and pillow cases off of her bed. She threw the bottle of cologne Brock would wear just for her against the bathroom floor, sending shards of glass and liquid everywhere. She remembered crying herself to sleep the majority of the night. She had tried to stifle it, so that her kids wouldn't hear, but she couldn't control or contain herself. The wallowing just became louder if she tried to stop it. And she remembered drinking. She had, had stashes of bottles hidden in a basket in the floor of her closet. Every bottle, lined up in a neat little row. Most of which were either empty or close to being so.

Reba ran a hand over her face, trying the stop the memories. It was like a train on a never ending track. She tried getting out of bed and standing, but her legs seemed to give out almost instantly and she fell to her knees. Her back was hunched over as sobs wracked her body and she reached for the ground, grasping toughs of the carpet flooring in her hands, trying to get a hold of something so that she could possibly regain her composure.

"No!" She screamed at herself. She didn't want to bring herself this low again. "No!" She screamed over and over again until the hotel room door swung open crazily and Brock stood there in the doorway, dumbfounded at what was before him. He ran over to her as fast as his feet would take him and he fell to the floor next to her. Reba didn't even try to get out of this one. He was going to try to comfort her, whether she tried to push him away or not.

Brock wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him, and brought his other hand to her face, rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Reba, what happened? What's wrong? Talk to me honey, please," he begged and cradled her head in the palm of his hand. He would've wiped away her tears, but they were coming down in a steady stream, there was no stopping them. Horrible scenarios played out in his head as to why she was so upset. He couldn't remember a time he had seen her like this. Ever. Little did he know, she used to have fits almost nightly like this during their separation and divorce.

Reba's breaths were coming in as short and few, but she knew how to calm herself once she got to this stage. Before, when she was married to Brock, he would help keep her from hyperventilating, but once he was gone from her personal life, she had to learn how to regain her composure by herself.

Brock watched as Reba closed her eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths and breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. She shut the world out except for herself and didn't open her eyes again until she was breathing at a normal pace. He didn't know when she had learned how to do that herself, but he knew it was sometime after the divorce. Instead of urging her to talk, he continued to just hold her, coaxing her silently in a world of their own.

Reba wished Brock didn't have that extra key card. Thinking of him was what had brought this on, and she'd rather not have him in the room right now. She wanted to ask him to leave, but she knew she didn't even have the energy to do that. Had she been so loud to have been heard in the other rooms? She really hoped not; that would mean not only Brock heard, but her kids, Barbra Jean, and other neighboring tourists. She continued to mentally scold herself for losing all control once again. It had been such a long time since she had any feelings like that boil to the surface, and she knew this trip was what had fired them up. It wasn't good for her to be around Brock so close, without fighting. He brought back those intimate feelings she kept in the deepest, darkest, secretive spot of her heart. Having these new thoughts corrupt her mind, she tore herself from Brock's safe haven and scooted backward until her back hit the wall.

Brock's comforting trance broke and his arms fell to his sides. Reba could tell he didn't really know what to do, or what was going on in her mind. God, why couldn't they read each other as well as they used to? Looks like they had both been working on their facade faces. "Reba, I don't want to make you talk if you don't want to right now, but you're scaring me." His face twisted with concern and he tucked his feet under his thighs so that he was sitting Indian style. He sat on his hands and stared at Reba for a moment. She looked terrified, depressed, angry, and confused all at once. But why? What had happened? She had been so happy the night before when she hugged Brock goodbye, but there was no trace of that Reba now.

Reba couldn't tell him why she was acting this way. Why this feeling had suddenly possessed her. For once, she wanted him to just run away, like he always did in these kind of situations. But for some reason, he was staying. He actually wanted to talk, and she for one, did not. Why did he have to care now? "I can't," she choked out. She drew her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

Brock shifted his weight uncomfortably and looked to the carpeted floor, as if it held all of the answers he needed. "Reba, talk to me. Why were you on the floor crying and screaming _no _when I walked in?" His eyes wandered back to her's, searching for the answer on her face if she didn't speak it aloud.

A panicking feeling filled Reba and she felt her stomach do flip flops inside of her. _Think of a lie, fast Reba. Think of a lie! _She cleared her throat and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and sensitive to touch, but she rubbed at them anyway. "I just had a realistic nightmare, that's all. It scared me." She gave a half hearted smile to try and reassure him, but he had already seen too much to cover with a lie that weak.

Brock gave her a knowing look and rose to his feet. Slowly, he approached her and watched as she squirmed a little uneasily, but tried to remain calm. He knelt down in front of her and brushed his fingers along her jawbone. "We were doing so good yesterday Red, lets not go south. I won't push you anymore if that's what it takes." He focused on her eyes and waited for her to nod in agreement. After she did so, he slowly retrieved his hand and placed it on his knee. "Okay then. Why don't you get cleaned up and we can go get some breakfast as a family after while?" Reba nodded again, her voice still inaudible. Brock gave her the smallest, crooked smile, making it visible he was still concerned about her acting out. He leaned in closely and lifted his chin so that his lips barely grazed Reba's forehead. Brock could have pushed himself just a centimeter more and kissed her temple, but he knew it would only make things worse for her right now. So he dropped his head and found his feet again, his knees snapping as they stood straight. "See ya after while," he said in a quiet voice and turned around. He stopped in the doorway for just a moment, waiting to see if Reba would call him back or reassure him she was okay, but when no sweet southern accented sound came to his ears, he took another step forward and shut the door slowly behind him. What he wouldn't give to know everything that was going on inside that red head right now.

Reba continued to sit there for what seemed like an eternity in a world of her own, until her stomach growled, reminding her of Brock's breakfast offer. She used the palms of her hands to push herself off the ground and she stumbled into the bathroom. _Dear God_, she thought when she looked at herself in the mirror. It looked like she went through hell and back in the past two hours, which technically in her mind, she did. She grabbed the bathroom sink with both of her hands and inhaled a deep breath, lifting her head high as she did so. She could do this. She had been doing it for seven years. Only now did those feelings for Brock try to control her again, but she wouldn't let that happen. She had to keep the distance between her and Brock farther than usual.

Reba turned around and pushed the shower knob up. Water cascaded from the head and the sound seemed to rejuvenate her instantly. A shower was just what she needed.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Chapter 9 coming soon._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**I'm really glad to have continued this story, I hope you are too. This chapter is really just a filler, but nonetheless leave a review and let me know what you think. If there's something you'd like answered, or something you are foreshadowing, I'd love to know! Just leave a comment. :)**

* * *

Reba shut the hotel room door softly behind her and looked up and down the hallway. The family still seemed to be in their rooms, and no one but Brock came to her when she was having a break down, so she was sure they didn't hear. Perhaps Brock just happened to walk in, needing something at the wrong time. She would ask him, but that was not the first thing on her 'do to list' considering it was not necessarily a subject she wanted to bring up by choice.

She walked down the hall a little ways to Cheyenne, Van, and Elizabeth's door. The only sound was that of her flip flops clacking against the floor. Slowly, she rose her small balled up fist and knocked it twice on the door, gently mind you, in case Elizabeth was taking a nap.

Van yawned and looked to the bathroom where Cheyenne was getting ready, hoping she would offer to answer the door. After a whining came from her, Van decided he would have to get up and accomplish the task. He groaned as he pushed himself off the couch and shuffled his feet as he made his way over to the door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he mumbled and peeked through the peep hole. When he saw a head full of familiar fiery red hair, he unlocked and opened the door. "Hey Ms. H, we were just getting ready for that breakfast..well now I guess it would be considered lunch." He jerked his arm a little so the sleeve of his shirt shifted and his watch was visible. The little arrows pointed to 11:20.

"Wow, I must have taken longer to get ready than I thought." Reba shrugged and lifted the strap of her beach bag from her shoulder. It was feeling increasingly heavier and it was a relief for the brief moment she held it up. "Where's the others?"

Van shrugged and motioned for her to come in. "I think Mr. H said something about getting a coffee in the breakfast nook downstairs." He opened the fridge and scanned for something to snack on. It didn't take long and he plucked a cold piece of pizza out.

"We're getting ready to eat Van, and besides, it's cold. At least heat it up in the microwave." Reba rolled her eyes and tried to grab it from his hands, but he was much too quick for her and held it high above her head.

"You've known me for how many years Ms. H? I think we both know this piece of pizza won't make much of a difference in my appetite. As for it being cold, waiting for it to heat up just takes too long." He sunk his teeth into it and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. The cheese didn't ooze like you'd imagine, instead, it remained stiff and Reba shuddered at the sight. It didn't look very appetizing to her. She waved him off as he finished the pizza and she went to find her eldest daughter. She knocked against the wood gently before pushing the door open slightly. "Cheyenne?" She poked her head in cautiously, in case her daughter was changing. Much to her relief, Cheyenne was just applying some lip gloss and admiring herself in the mirror.

"Oh, good! You're ready to go!" Cheyenne spun around on her heels and grinned from ear to ear. "We were all wondering what was taking you so long. I mean, after Dad came in acting weird and all, we were sure something was wrong, but he assured us everything was fine." Her face fell a bit as she walked over to her mom. "Everything _is _fine, right?" She studied her mom's face and inched closer.

Reba's heart seemed to plummet at the thought of Cheyenne noticing her puffy eyes or their being bloodshot. She couldn't stand the thought of her kids worrying over her again. Reba felt as if there was no excuse for being so weak during her and Brock's divorce. She blamed Brock, but mostly herself for not being a proper mother at the time. There was no way she could let her kids know she was in a weak and vulnerable state this morning. "Of course everything is fine!" She plastered a huge smile on her face and turned to look at her figure in the mirror, unable to hold Cheyenne's eyes any longer. She felt the need to have a better explanation, but when no ideas came to mind, she decided to quickly change the subject. "Why don't we get going before it's dinner time."

Cheyenne forgot all about the "Mother Father being upset incident," and nodded her head in agreement. "You're right! Me and Van mapped out some good restaurants yesterday on the way back from the beach. There's a few places that looked especially good for brunch. Come on!" She grabbed Reba's wrist and pulled her out of the room.

xxx

Reba stood on her tippy toes to see past the crowd of people at the breakfast bar. There were little kids cramming doughnut after doughnut into their mouths and parents chugging mugs of coffee. She knew that feeling. The elderly group had already came and gone. They probably anticipated this and wanted to avoid it. "Smart people," Reba noted under her breath. She was getting ready to rejoin the rest of the family in the hotel lobby when she spotted Brock's orange head. She hurried over to him, dodging any kids with plates stacked dangerously high with jelly toast and sticky cinnamon buns. "Is the coffee strong enough?" Reba asked slyly, leaning against Brock and causing him to jump, almost sloshing his freshly brewed cup.

When he saw who it was, he turned around to face her and offered her a sip. "Probably not strong enough for you, but it's pretty good."

Reba took the cup willingly and savored the hot, black liquid as it eased down her throat, warming her insides as it went. She handed the cup back and cleared her throat before speaking. "I hope you haven't eaten anything, our kids already have the restaurant picked out."

Brock nodded knowingly and placed the half drank mug aside in the dirty dishes pile. "No worries, I've only had this cup of coffee. I don't think I'd want to risk eating anything from this hotel breakfast; all these kids have sticky fingers and I don't think it's from jelly." He gave a hearty chuckle and noticed Reba's overly exaggerated fake laugh. His smile faded as concern replaced the blissful shimmer in his eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

Reba gave a sad, yet genuine smile for his concern. "I am, please, don't worry. I'm not sure what came over me, but I'm much, much better now." She ran a hand nervously through her hair and traced the loop of her earring. "Must be PMS or something, let's go meet up with the family before they leave, if they haven't already." She gave a light chuckle to lighten the mood, but she could tell Brock was still worried.

Wasting no time, in case any questions popped up in his head, she dragged him out into the lobby and joined up with the rest of the family. Van and Jake were both tapping their feet on the floor irritably and crossed their arms over their chests when Reba and Brock came into view. It was like Jake was a mirror image of Van, just..a much smaller and shorter version. Reba laughed at the thought as she approached them. "Sorry it took us a while, he had to finish his coffee. You guys ready?"

"BEEN ready!" Everyone shouted except Barbra Jean, whom was singing some song she probably thought up in the shower that morning.

"Geez okay, where are we going?" Brock asked as he brushed past Reba, grazing his fingertips against her's and sending shivers up and down her spine. She swallowed, just to clear her suddenly dry throat.

Barbra Jean turned to her and started bouncing up and down. "Cheyenne did some research and guess what Peaches!" She reached for Reba's hands, but Reba quickly stuffed them in her pockets.

"_What_," she asked, making every letter a separate syllable, dripping with sarcasm. She really didn't care what BJ had to say right now. She pulled out her water bottle from her bag and twisted the cap off. Carefully, she brought the filled-to-the-rim bottle to her lips and took a small, gingerly sip. It took a lot of concentration and coordination to drink and walk with an ifle tower jumping up and down in front of you.

"We found the spot you and Brock ate at every morning on your honeymoon! It's still there, and quite busy too!" It looked as if the smile on her face was rupturing every muscle in her face, it was so big.

The small amount of liquid got stuck in Reba's throat and she strained to swallow it, following up with several coughs. How torturous. Did they not realize that she and Brock went to that place as a memorable spot for love and personal reasoning? She rolled her eyes at herself, of course they didn't. They never thought of anything that would make or break Reba's day. Oh, what a way to start her day though. First a massive, emotional break down, now being forced to eat at a restaurant you shared with your ex-husband every morning on your honeymoon. Today just couldn't get any better. She looked to Brock to see his reaction, but she was stunned to find that it almost looked as if he was trying to hide a smile. Could he really be happy about this right now? Bringing his current wife to a special spot he shared with his ex-wife? Reba couldn't believe him. "That was uh, very thoughtful of you Cheyenne, but..can't we just eat at a different local place? I'm sure there's plenty of good restaurants for brunch."

"Nonsense Mom! This is _the _place to eat for breakfast. Everyone goes, local or tourist. It's right on the water." She giggled at her mother, as if she were being naïve, and turned right, onto the street of the restaurant.

Reba sighed and dragged her feet, her hope of having a good day being left back at the hotel.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Chapter 10 coming soon._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Enjoy this chapter and drop me a review please :)**

* * *

The family had just finished their meal and a different waiter than who they had, had throughout their meal, came to deliver the check. "Can I help you with anything else this evening? Would you like some boxes?" He asked, motioning towards the plates that still had a reasonably good amount of food on them. His eyes paused at Reba's plate; that might have been because her's wasn't even touched. He looked up and when his eyes found her's, a small, innocent smile spread across his face. "Sorry about the waiter switch up, my name is Makai, and I'll be serving you for the remainder of your meal." His eyes never left her's, even if he was directing his words towards everyone else at the table.

Reba felt the blood rush to her cheeks, turning her face the color of her hair. "Maybe a small one for me." She held her hand out to take the check, but Brock beat her to it and took it from the waiter a little more firmly than necessary. Reba rolled her eyes at him, but kept her voice in a playful flirty tone. Definitely not in the octave she used with Brock.

Brock got that feeling in the pit of his stomach churning with rage and jealousy. The waiter was attractive, there was no denying it, no matter what your gender. And the waiter was obviously attracted to the gorgeous red head sitting next to him. He watched as they shared a private conversation through their eyes before the waiter left to get their boxes for leftovers. "Ahem," Brock cleared his throat and "accidentally" nudged Reba with his elbow.

"Ouch, what was that for?" She shot him a glare and shoved him back in the arm a little harder than his previous nudge.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm exaggeratedly. "It was an accident. By the way, could you please not make public displays of affection at the breakfast table with the kids around?" He lifted his chin up, acting all fatherly and took an extra long sip of his orange juice. He couldn't wait to see what she was going to say to cover herself. But when she spoke, it was not what he wanted to hear at all.

Reba's jaw nearly hit the ground. Was he really trying to call her out on something like that? This was definitely not going to fly. She sat up a little straighter, ready to give her speech. "A: That's my choice. The kids have had to deal with you and Barbra Jean's _public displays of affection _for the past seven years. You have no room to talk. B: That wasn't flirting, if that's what you're implying. He was being nice and offered some boxes for leftovers. Why should you care anyway?" It was her turn to show the power she held in her hands. She turned to face him and arched an eyebrow. It was game on.

Brock stuttered, how could he put this and come out clean with BJ and Reba? He didn't think there was a way possible. "I..uh..I just don't think it's...right..yeah! I don't think it's right for you to be acting that way in front of the kids, even if me and BJ did. You... are... their motherly figure! And they've always known you to be uptight about relationships. It's not like you, I'm sure it makes them uncomfortable." There, that was a pretty good cover. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"What? So I'm not a _motherly figure_?" Barbra Jean's face turned to one of rage. How dare he say something like that. She had her own child with him and was a step mom to his other children. She most definitely qualified as a motherly figure.

_Oh no, _Brock thought. This was going downhill real steep, real fast. "Honey, of course you're a motherly figure. I'm just saying that she's been their mother longer; she's more experienced."

"Oh, I see," she said coolly. Suddenly, she slammed the palms of her hands down on the table and stood up, gathering attention from everyone in the restaurant. "So I stink as a mom, because I haven't had a bunch of kids like her!" She extended her arm as far as it would go and stuck her index finger in Reba's face. "Is that it!?"

Brock stood up and hurried around to her side of the table. He gently rubbed her upper arms and tried to coax her into a calmer state. "Sweetie, calm down. Everyone's staring," he whispered in a low, discreet voice.

"NO!" She ripped her arms free of him. "I will NOT calm down!" She pulled Henry off of his seat and stormed out of the restaurant, with Brock on her heels.

Reba swallowed harshly to quench her dry throat and looked around the table at her kid's faces. They were all embarrassed by Barbra Jean's outburst, she could tell. "Sorry about that guys. Guess I'll be paying the check after all." She chortled at her misfortune and slipped her debit into the pocket of the bill folder.

Makai, the waiter, appeared out of nowhere with Reba's To Go box. He did a double take on the three empty seats next to Reba. He was sure there had been more people. "Here you go, Ma'am."

"It's Reba." She gave him a warm smile and handed the bill folder over.

He nodded and gave an equally appealing smile to her, before taking the folder and tucking it away in his waist apron. "Let me get some of these out of your way," he noted as he reached across the table and retrieved their plates. As he leaned past Reba, she was smacked face-on with his unbelievably sweet smelling aroma. It was like he had been rolling around in coconut juice and Hollister cologne.

Right as he was turning away, Reba spoke up in a barely audible voice, "excuse me." When he turned around, with an expectant smile, Reba gave an innocent smile. "Can I have a water to go?""

Makai's nodded and gestured towards the 'staff only' door. "Would you like any lemons in that?" After she shook her head no, he walked off, and returned moments later with her debit and a receipt for their meal. "Here you go, ma'am."

She clutched her card and receipt a little longer than she thought most people would before taking it out of his hands. "Thank you," she said politely, and tucked them away neatly in her wallet. "And it's still Reba."

A little glimmer shone in his eyes as he whisked away the rest of the dishes and placed her To Go cup in front of her. "Have a nice day, come back soon!" He gave the cheerful ritual of all the waiters in the restaurant and he finally disappeared behind the 'staff only' door.

Reba clapped her hands together. "Okay guys, what do you wanna do with the rest of our day?" She let her kids converse over what they should do while she dug through her wallet. She wanted to see just how much she had to pay for Brock and Barbra Jean's meals. She was sure it wasn't cheap. As her hands glided over the receipt, she saw neatly written penmanship just below the total. She pulled it out a bit more from the tight little nook it was tucked into. There it was, in beautiful writing it said, _Makai :) 413-675-559_. It was like she was a young adult being flirted with again. She mouthed a _wow _under her breath and looked up to see Cheyenne staring blankly at her.

"What is it Mom?" She asked whilst standing up, ready to leave. Elizabeth gripped her mother's hand tightly with her own and grabbed her dad's with her other. "Was it from that hot waiter?" She smirked as she led the family out of the restaurant.

"What? No!" Reba waved her off as she climbed into the rented car. "It was just an expensive bill because of your dad and his mistress wife." She rolled her eyes, knowing she should probably still look at the total price. It was most likely an expensive bill anyway, so it wasn't really a lie.

"Nonetheless, that waiter was totally into you. I'm surprised he didn't give you his number or ask for yours." She giggled as she strapped Elizabeth into her car seat.

Reba smirked, but didn't say anything. Although it was really sweet of him, and don't get me wrong, she was really tempted, she didn't want to call him. What if she turned out to be extremely attracted to him, and have to leave within the next few days? That would hurt all over again. What about a one night stand or a little vacation summer fling? The thought had crossed her mind, but that wasn't what she wanted to do. No matter what, she always got attached and it always hurt in the end. She couldn't do that to herself again. And maybe it wasn't that she had to go soon that was bugging her the most..it might have been the fact that she couldn't get her stupid ex-husband out of her mind. She didn't know what that meant, but she would try her hardest to get rid of any dangerous feelings bubbling up inside of her. She didn't want to find out what would happen if those feelings happened to bubble over and spill out. Just the thought of something like that coming out made her shudder.

xxx

"So what did you guys do after y'all ran out of the building?" Reba questioned as she sat down on the couch next to Brock. Everyone else was in their rooms changing into bathing suits, but Reba didn't want to, quite yet. She was still _very _self-conscious about that certain subject.

Brock smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and let it slide down his face slowly. "We argued practically the whole way back to the hotel, then she found something else to bitch about." He rolled his eyes as he flipped the lid open on a bottle of sunscreen.

"Hey! I don't want to hear that kind of language when the kids are a wall width away." Reba glared at him, but cupped her hands in front of him, offering to apply some sunscreen on his back.

Brock held his hand under hers, in case she dropped any. Her hands looked so tiny when they were outlined by his. The way her fingers weaved together gracefully and curved upwards to form a bowl. It was simple things such as this that got to him. The thought burned itself into his mind of how he couldn't hold her hands just for the sake of it, or to cover them in little butterfly kisses from the tips of her fingers to the beginning of her wrists and down her arms and up her shoulders and across her collarbone and...Brock stopped abruptly when his eyes froze on her neck. That special little place behind her ear that made her weak at the knees. Oh yeah, he definitely remembered that spot.

"Well are you going to let me put some on your back or what?" She gave him an annoyed look and pushed her hands towards him to add emphasis.

"Oh, yeah..sorry." He mumbled as he squeezed the sun lotion out until there was a good amount in her hands. "It's just..me and BJ have been arguing so much lately. I thought this vacation would help things, but it seems to be making everything worse. Or maybe I was just kidding myself into thinking we were fine all along and that it had just been building up with stress and all." He turned around and lifted his shirt over his head so Reba had easier access to his back.

Reba pressed her hands on his shoulder blades and started moving her hands in a rotating pattern. She rubbed upward, towards his neck and across the tops of his shoulders. They had turned pink from the day before, and she didn't want him getting burnt. He was orange enough, he didn't need to be any tanner. She worked her hands down his back until she reached the little indentions right above his bathing suit waist line. She had always called them angel kisses. She remembered how he would kiss hers so softly any time he got the chance to. She ran her thumbs over each one, careful to rub in any white streaks from the sunscreen lotion.

Brock felt her thumbs glide across them and paused from talking, just to savor the feeling of her hands working so low down on his body. She ran her fingers back up, tracing the bumps and crevices of his spine until she reached his neck. As the silence settled in, he was starting to realize that she might stop if she thought this was too weird, so he picked the conversation back up...even if he didn't want to. "Fact of the matter is, we just don't work. I don't think we ever fully loved each other, Henry is what kept us connected."

Reba stopped moving her hands and spun him around to face her, her hands gripping tightly to his upper arm. "Brock, you can't say things like that. You love her, you do. You can't start to give up just because you two have had a few fights."

"I didn't say I was giving up, we've decided that this is how it has to be." Brock dropped his head so that he was staring at his feet. He couldn't look Reba in the eye.

Reba gazed into his eyes, and she knew he could feel her eyes penetrating his. Her hands still had a sturdy grip on his triceps and she locked her joints tighter to get his attention. "But Henry needs both of his parents. You know what it did to our kids, Brock."

"Well what else do you suppose I do Reba!?" Brock practically cried out. Reba shoved a finger against his lips, silencing him so that no one else would hear their conversation.

"Just...try your hardest to make it work Brock." Her eyes began to sting as tears built up in their corners. "The kids...they couldn't take this family being torn apart again." She gazed into his eyes, pleading through every emotion that was radiating off of her.

Brock kept a sad, defeated look as he stared deeply into her blue pools. He could read her, and he knew that she knew he could read her. He decided to finally say what was on both of their minds. "The kids?...or you?"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Chapter 11 coming soon._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to R&R, it means a lottttt :) I'll try to speed up the update for chapter 12, depending on feedback. Enjoy this chap!**

* * *

The bedroom door swung open and Cheyenne nearly fell in, laughing and joking around with Van. Barbra Jean was right behind them with the pile of towels stacked high, neatly in the folds of her arms. Elizabeth came skipping in and made a bee line to the kitchen, in search of the cookies. All four of them stopped abruptly when they saw the looks on Brock and Reba's faces. Cheyenne's eyes became wide, and she stepped hesitantly closer. "Did we, uh, interrupt a deep talk or something?"

Reba plastered on a big, fake smile and eased back into her seat. "No, of course not. Everything's fine. Did you need something?" She asked, flashing her a thousand-watt smile again, just to assure her she was super, easy-going, carefree Reba. _Yeah, right. Who am I kidding?_ Reba thought to herself. _Everyone knows you've been struggling lately. Get it together Reba! _She patted the seat cushion next to her for Cheyenne to join them.

"Nah, that's okay. We were just getting ready to head downstairs and check out that pool, weren't we Elizabeth?" Cheyenne knelt down next to her daughter and gripped her small hands in her own, but Elizabeth jerked her hands away so she could cram more cookies into her mouth.

"Uh huh!" she said and nodded her head excitedly, cookie crumbs escaping from the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Reba exclaimed and stood up suddenly. "If that's the case, I'll go get my bathing suit on while you guys are at the pool, then we can all head down to the beach at the same time." She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. It was close to twelve, the beach would start getting crowded soon. She needed to hurry.

Van nodded in agreement and lifted Elizabeth into the air. "You ready to go swimming!?" He asked, seeming much more excited himself than she actually was. After she nodded in agreement, they all filed out of the room and downstairs to the pool.

Reba and Brock watched as they left and waited to make any movement whatsoever, until well after the hotel room door had been shut. Reba closed her eyes, preparing for what was to come. She knew he was going to bring it up, and she still wasn't sure of how to answer it.

Brock turned to face her and placed a finger under her chin. He lifted it, so that she was staring back into his eyes. "Reba, talk to me."

Reba bit the inside of her cheek and let her eyes fall to focus on his shirt. "I...Okay, yes. Maybe it's me that doesn't want the family to be torn apart again." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. "I'm finally use to the routine this messed up family has made. Seeing you, the kids getting to see you, getting to see their half brother. It works in some weird, probably dysfunctional to other people, way. And I'm scared that if you two divorce, people will move away and it's going to throw everybody into a loop again."

Brock took her petite hands in his. "It's not good for Henry to experience his parents in a loveless marriage. I don't want him growing up like that. Our kids are practically grown and I don't think anyone would move away. Barbra Jean already passed up the offer for the job in Little Rock and she likes it here in Houston," he explained. "We had this discussion after we left the breakfast diner, so everything is pretty much sorted out between us."

Reba looked at him with wide eyes. "So it's decided then? It's over?" It was overwhelming and difficult for her to comprehend as the idea settled into her mind.

Brock nodded his head and his jaws clenched as the officialness of it was spoken aloud. "It's over," he repeated, more so to himself than to Reba. But for some reason, it wasn't as hard for him to bear as it had been with Reba. His mind wasn't swarming with concern and uncertainty as it had been during their divorce. It was almost like his mind was being put at peace. To not have to pretend all these feelings were there with Barbra Jean, to not feel like it was a burden to have sex with her. He didn't refer to it as making love when he was with Barbra Jean, because it felt different than it had with Reba. It was mainly just lust and fulfilling their appetite for sexual desires with BJ. He didn't want things to end because he knew how it tore everyone up. It never affected just himself and Barbra Jean, but this was better, it felt like the right thing to do, and he knew that no matter how hard it got, it _was _the right thing to do.

Reba suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and capturing him in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear. Her breath was warm and it tickled him, sending chills down his spine and causing the hairs on his arms to stand on end. It took a moment for him to realize Reba was actually hugging him. It had been a while and last time, Barbra Jean accused them of sleeping together and loving one another. He hesitantly extended his arms and enveloped her waist with both of them, the palms of his hands pressed against her back, pushing her against his body. He could smell her strawberry and lemon shampoo scented hair, and her natural smell that was sweet and innocent. He breathed it in deeply, never wanting this hug to end. Reba was getting lost in his strong aroma of old spice aftershave, the same scented one he'd always used. God, she missed that smell. She realized they had been staying in this position for far too long, but she felt no need to break it. She wanted to hug him, it was almost addictive. Like that feeling a drug gives you the first time, and you're drawn back to it, forever searching for that feeling you experienced the first time. Deciding it would be wrong to continue this any longer, Reba broke away from his embrace and cleared her throat. "So.." she started awkwardly, "we better start getting ready for the beach."

Brock nodded in agreement and followed her as she walked towards the door. "I'll go to your room in a bit, after I'm ready." After she merely nodded, not really listening, she walked out of the room and down the hall to her room. "Hurry!" Brock called after her. Again, she wasn't really paying any attention and closed the door without replying. Brock turned around, rolled his eyes, and chuckled, knowing she'd take her sweet time.

xxx

Brock, clad in his bathing suit trunks and flip flops, slid the key card in the slot to Reba's door and opened it slowly, calling her name softly as he entered. "Back here!" She called. She said something else, but it was too muffled for Brock to hear. He set his beach bag down by the door and went in search of his ex-wife. He peeked his head around the corner and saw that her door was closed. He figured it was okay to walk in, since she'd called for him. He twisted the knob and opened the door swiftly, not thinking anything of it as he strutted through the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Reba's bare back and only her bikini bottoms on.

Reba spun around at the sound and screamed, covering herself with her arms, although it was a little too late. Brock screamed in unison and smacked his hands over his eyes. She stumbled backwards and couldn't find anything that was better to cover herself with, so she dropped to the ground behind the bed.

Brock turned sharply and aimed for the door, but hit the wall face on and fell backwards, landing on his butt. He continued to scream as he climbed to his feet and felt around for the door, his eyes still squeezed shut. Finally, he felt the door frame and he fell out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was out of there, he opened his eyes and he tried to regain his breath as he stood against the door. He ran both of his hands down his face, and he kept blinking repeatedly, trying to process what had just happened. But _WOW_, he thought. She still had those perfect curves and he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of seeing her half naked like that again.

Reba was sprawled out on the floor, pressing her breasts against it to keep them hidden. Did that really just happen? It would be the second time something like this had happened, but vice versa with her and Brock. She quickly stood up, scanning the room for her bathing suit top. There that damned thing was, right there on the dresser. She snatched it up and tied it around her waist and neck promptly. How could Brock just walk right in!? Hadn't he heard her yell to NOT come in!? She grabbed her sunglasses off the counter furiously and pushed them over the bridge of her nose. She jerked the door open and Brock fell into the room, having been leaning on the door the entire time, still in shock.

Brock sat up and rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the ground. "I..uh-"

Reba stepped over him and started for the door, not even making eye contact. "We're leaving now." She picked up his beach bag and thrust it towards him. Brock scurried to his feet and sped walked up to her, carefully taking the bag from her hands. He was quite surprised that she was completely ignoring what had just happened, but he wasn't going to complain. That would be a really awkward argument and, or conversation, depending on how angry she was. He followed her out of the room and down the hallway to the elevators. He waited for her to push the button with the down arrow, but she just stood there. He looked from her to the button; it was right in front of her and Brock was a few good feet away from it. "Well are you going to get that or what?" She said with annoyance very evident in her voice.

Brock jolted from his spot and pressed the button, eager to do anything she asked of him so she wouldn't say anything about their little rendezvous encounter. He watched as she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, but he said nothing. One word might set her off, maybe even the slightest noise. The elevator arrived seconds later, and she stormed into the shaft, pressing the 'close door' button right when she got in it, but Brock was able to squeeze in, just before it was closed for good. Reba rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed at the fact that he got in with her. There was an awkward silence and Brock cleared his throat faintly, just to interrupt the quietness. Reba glared at him from the corner of her eye, then she concentrated on the elevator doors in front of her again.

"Look, I'm sorry that I walked in on you back there," Brock said suddenly, turning to face her. He watched as she continued to stand there, not even flinching. He was almost scared to know what was going on in that head of her's. He looked to his feet, patiently waiting on her to respond, if she was going to, that is.

After a while of being in a deep trance, Reba dropped her head and placed her thumb and index finger on either side of the bridge of her nose. She squeezed and rotated her thumb and finger, trying to release the tension that had built within the past fifteen minutes or so. "I clearly said for you not to come in, you never just walk in on someone! I can't believe you," she finally said.

"I didn't hear you, I swear!" Brock pleaded. "I only heard you say _"back here!"_ so I assumed it was okay for me to come in, I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the small bristles that had grown in the past few weeks since his last hair cut. He needed to get that trimmed when they got back home.

Reba just sighed, right as the elevator doors opened, revealing the lobby. "Let's not say anything about what happened earlier, and leave it at that." She looked at Brock and after seeing his approval head nod, she stepped forward and started making a beeline for the beach, with Brock on her heels.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Chapter 12 coming soon._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?

[R] Enjoy and read on!

* * *

**So this chapter is definitely not one of my favorites...but it's necessary for the next one. Bare with me! Drop me a review...things are about to get intense after this :J**

* * *

When they arrived on the beach, Barbra Jean and the kids had already set up their spot and were opening a new bag of Doritos. "Man, it's like buying a bag of air! There's barely any chips in here," Van complained as he plucked a chip out and popped it in his mouth. Jake shrugged and leaned over to grab a handful.

Cheyenne looked from her mom to her dad and she scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to piece together why they were acting so strange today. Her face lit up when she noticed her mom was wearing her bikini and no cover up. She looked stunning. The top was solid black, a bit of padding, pushing her blessed chest up and out, and the fabric gathered together for the straps in the front that crisscrossed in the back. The bottoms were black as well, and the sides that hugged her hips were two strings crisscrossed, much like the back of her top. Her glasses hid both her eyes, and her eyebrows, giving Reba the advantage of hiding her emotions as well, because anyone who knows Reba, knows her feelings were shown strongly through her eyes.

Barbra Jean stood up from her beach chair and pulled Reba and Brock to the side, so that the younger kids weren't able to hear. "Guys, look what I stashed in the cooler." She lifted the lid and slid a trey over to reveal bottles of beer. "How bout it when the kids hit the water?" She clasped her hands together and giggled mischievously.

Reba normally would have said no, but under the circumstances that her ex-husband had just seen her half naked moments ago, it wasn't seeming like such a bad idea. "Sure, why not?" She shrugged and looked to Brock, whom was raising an eyebrow, surprised on Reba's tag along to the idea. He shrugged as well and went to lay out two towels for him and Reba.

Elizabeth jolted up from her spot and started jumping up and down. "Mommy, Daddy! Let's go in the water! Look, look! There was a fish, I saw it!" She pointed excitedly and Van shot up out of his chair, searching the water.

_Oh great_, Reba thought. _Now Van is going to be determined to catch that fish. He'll be more into it than Elizabeth. _She sighed, but looked back to Jake and Kyra. "You guys gonna join them?" She asked, motioning towards her eldest daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter, who were already flailing for the water.

Kyra nodded and grabbed Jake's hand. "Come on Jake, the adults want to have a drink," she said, smirking. "Yeah, I know about the drinks. Barbra Jean is bad about lying. Thanks for the drink Barbra Jean, but I think I'll pass on the offer to keep it quiet that I found out," she smirked and spun around, her long, wavy hair whipping around with her.

Reba turned to glare at Barbra Jean. "You gave Kyra a drink? I thought we talked about this back when she moved in with you guys!" Reba closed her eyes, taking a moment to regain her self-control. "Give me a beer, fast. Before I lose my patience," she said quickly, her eyes still shut tightly.

Barbra Jean did as commanded, a guilty look pasted across her face. "She played me!" She threw her hands up in the air, as if she couldn't believe Kyra would do such a thing.

Brock turned to give her a skeptical look. "And you expected anything different of her? Come on BJ! It's Kyra we're talking about." He sighed and reached for a beer himself. There were plenty in the cooler, so he was feeling generous about his amount of intake.

Barbra Jean passed a beer over to Reba and watched as the red head slowly opened her eyes, only to peek at the brand of beer she was about to drink. The label read _Angry Orchard. _She had never heard of it, but nonetheless she was going to take a swig. Reba rested the top of the beer on the arm of her beach chair, so that the lid was placed on top of it. She slammed her palm down hard on the cap, popping it off in one, quick motion. It shot off in some unknown direction and Reba tipped the bottle back, taking a big gulp, not even allowing it to settle in her mouth long enough to taste it.

Brock watched her carefully, but decided she knew her limits, so he took another sip and concentrated on watching their kids swim. Kyra was looking for shells along the shore, Jake was trying to catch bait size fish with the casting net, and Cheyenne was kicking water on Van while they watched Elizabeth and Henry look for periwinkles in the sand. His eyes slowly drifted back to Reba. She seemed to be looking at Henry, but Brock couldn't really tell. She wore a sad smile and her eyes dropped to her feet which were hidden under a pile of sand.

xxx

Hours flew by as the adults chatted, mostly just Barbra Jean running her mouth, but nonetheless time seemed to pass quickly. Barbra Jean stood up suddenly. "I need to take a tinkle!" She announced, giggling girlishly.

Reba rolled her eyes, would this woman ever mature? She didn't think so. Barbra Jean strutted away from their area on the beach and headed back for the hotel. Now I know some people use the bathroom in the ocean, but Barbra Jean was by no means doing something of such nature.

After the soft padding of feet against the sand faded away as Barbra Jean got farther from them, a comfortable silence settled between the two exes. Brock looked at Reba admiringly and to their kids. She had done such a wonderful job raising them while he was dumb enough not to be there himself. A small, breathy laugh played off Brock's mouth at the memory of Reba being pregnant. If you saw her from behind, you wouldn't even be able to tell she was expecting. Her curves were still very evident, but if you saw her from the front, it looked as if she had a basketball hidden beneath the fabric of her shirt. Her stomach was perfectly round and if Reba just smiled, you could see the glow within her of pure joy. She couldn't wait to be a mother, and she was one hell of a mother too. Brock was lost in his thoughts when Reba turned to him. "What?" She asked, intrigued as to why he suddenly seemed so happy.

Brock chuckled to himself and stared longingly into her eyes. "I was just thinking about when you were pregnant. I would carry you everywhere; I hated seeing you so exhausted all the time from having to take care of two people." He looked to Reba expectantly, but his face fell when he saw what looked to be a tear glistening in the corner of her eye and that same sad smile she had been wearing earlier on her face again. "What's wrong?" Brock scooted closer to her and furrowed his eyebrows together in concern.

Reba sighed and stood up, before Brock could try to hold her or comfort her. "Nothing, I'm going to go for a walk," she muttered as she slipped a T-shirt over her head. She didn't make eye contact with Brock again as she started walking off to a little wooded area just off the beach.

Brock waited until she was at a far enough distance she wouldn't be able to see if he followed her, then he hopped up and jogged after her. He glanced behind him to see his family still playing in the water. They were close together and Barbra Jean would be back soon, so he gave himself the ok and looked ahead again. He could see Reba's red hair some distance away, so he picked up his pace. It was almost seven and the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. It would be dark soon, and he didn't want to leave Reba out there alone. Just as he neared the little wooded area, he saw a thin, man made path of smooth pebbles, and he could tell it was old by the way the shrubs had mostly taken over and little weeds stuck out between the small rocks. He slowed down to a casual walk and peered past some bushes. There was a small clearing with just a few palm trees. A hammock was attached to two of them and swung back and forth in the slight breeze that circulated through the miniature woods. He cautiously took another step forward to where he was completely inside of the natural area, and saw Reba standing nearby with her head in her hands and her body wracking as tears fell from those gorgeous blue eyes. "Reba?" He asked softly.

Reba almost jumped out of her skin and placed a hand over her heart to calm the now rapid heartbeats. "W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered. Did he follow her in here? Damn, now she had to explain herself, something she was not looking forward to.

Brock hesitantly walked over to her and gently put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He knew the answer was no, but instead of making her say it aloud, he just wrapped his arms around her securely and Reba fell into his embrace instinctively. "Reba, you're worrying me to death. First I find you an absolute wreck in the hotel room, now this? If there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me. I'm here honey, I'll always be here." He felt Reba nod her head and he kissed the top of her red hair.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Chapter 13 coming soon._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?**

**[R] Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

******✵ Happy Fourth of July! ✵**

**This chapter would be the reason as to why this story is rated M. It's going to be really long compared to the other chapters, so prepare yourself! (; I think this is the one you guys have all been waiting for, so please leave me a review, I'm excited to know what you think! :)**

✋** RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW ↴ **✋

* * *

Reba leaned out of his arms so that she could face him, tears glistening in her eyes. She needed to tell him in some way. She had to get it off her chest. Seeing Henry, a perfect, happy, and healthy little boy just tore her up. How could something so innocent and beautiful cause so much damage and pain to her? She hated having these emotions when Brock had already moved on with a new family, but she couldn't live without him, and she knew that. It was awfully painful to have him present, but to not have him there at all would be the death of her. Reba didn't know what to do, and these thoughts were eating her alive. She looked down to her feet and slowly rose her eyes back up to look into Brock's. It took every ounce of courage she could muster and she finally spoke, "If Barbra Jean isn't her, then I hope you find someone you can't live without. And I hope you never have to know what it's like to try to live without them," she said strongly, despite the sadness in her eyes.

The realization finally hit Brock. She needed him just as much as he needed her, and it had taken him this long to find that out. He finally knew how he felt, and this was his chance to tell her. It might be the only chance he would ever have. He looked deep into her blue pools and whispered, "Oh but darling, I do. It's like having the world right there, right in the palm of your hand, but not being able to grasp it." He took her face in his palms, fondling her porcelain skin with his thumbs on either side of her face.

And Reba knew, she couldn't stop the feeling from spreading over her body. She couldn't stop it from possessing her and saying the words that had been lingering on the tip of her tongue for the past seven years. As Brock's face came closer to hers, their eyes locked in a daze so intense, they wouldn't know it if a volcano erupted right beside them. She loved him. And he loved her. There was no denying it. No, it wasn't a million fireworks going off like when they had been in a younger love. There was neither an explosion, nor eruption of love. It was a fire, burning slowly from the inside out. Their lips were millimeters apart and they shared the same breath as Brock's bottom lips barely touched hers. Goosebumps formed on her forearms as her eyelids began a slow descent to clasp with her bottom lid. Brock repeated her action and slowly, ever so slowly leaned inward until her lips were perfectly placed against his. It was then, that they lost all control, but it wasn't crude or lustful. It was affectionate and tender in every way possible. They began to move in synch to a rhythm they were so familiar with. Had it been twenty years or two days, there was no difference. It came naturally with them. They didn't have to pretend something was there, it was the act of pretending something _wasn't _there that was so difficult for them. All these years, all these pent up emotions and endearment came flooding through one another. Reba's arms bent up between her and Brock so that both of her hands were placed on his chest, but not like she was trying to push him away. Instead, she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled his body closer to hers.

Brock's moist, desperate tongue crept past his own lips and found hers, silently begging and pleading for entry. Perhaps a thought ran through Reba's head. Maybe her morals and virtue tried to get through, but she pushed them to the back of her mind. She wanted this, she needed this. Her lips parted and her tongue connected fiercely with Brock's, twisting and intertwining with one another. She ran her tongue over the back of each of Brock's teeth; one by one, remembering them and recalling this feeling that felt so distant yet so familiar.

She tilted her head to the left and Brock instinctively tilted his to the right. His fingers brushed through her hair and stopped at the back of her neck. He held his hand there, bringing her face as close to his as he could and never letting go. He was scared that if he did, she'd retreat and run as far away from him as she could. He knew once this was over, she would have regrets and probably become distant. But he didn't want to think about that right now, so he continued to kiss her and if this would be his only chance, he would make it good. He was so completely happy at that particular moment, he was sure his body was going into overdose with endorphins.

Neither one wanted this to end, but their breaths were running short and although they wouldn't mind, they couldn't stay in this position forever. Reba's tongue retreated back into her own mouth and they each formed their lips back into a more puckered position until finally, their lips disconnected. They each inhaled a breath before opening their eyes to look at each other. Brock searched her face for regret, but there was only a lack there of. It would come later, he was sure. Her lips were swollen and scarlet red and her eyes were sparkling like a million galaxies invading the night sky. "You're so beautiful," he said breathlessly. His hands slid from her neck, down her arms, and to her hands where he held them gently and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs in pure adoration.

Reba usually never showed emotion, or at least she tried not to. And she was pretty damn good at it for her standards, but suddenly she couldn't control them. It was like her hormones went haywire and into overdrive. A tear began to form in her eye and the harder she tried to hide it, the more it pushed to the surface. Her vision was blurred and she tried to blink it away or make it discreet, but she knew Brock was staring her down. She knew he could see that stupid tear. Finally, it spilled over her bottom eyelashes, but Brock whisked it away with his thumb before it had a chance to streak down her cheek. She didn't have to say it, she knew he could see it and feel it, but she wanted him to know verbally too. It might have been wrong and juvenile to do such a thing to a married man, but she had already gone way past the line, so why not? She would already be considered the other woman to the other woman. It was wrong, there was no denying it and she wasn't trying to deny it right now. She wanted to say what she had been holding in for the past seven years. Her heart had pushed her deepest, darkest desire to the surface and there was no longer such a thing as holding it in. Her lip trembled as the words formed on her lips and trickled off of her tongue, "_I love you._"

Brock leaned towards her and placed his lips gently on her forehead. He let them linger there, still sky high on their kiss. He moved his lips down to the bridge of her nose and rested his forehead against hers. His breath tickled her skin as he whispered in the quietest of all voices, "_I've always loved you._"

No matter how hard it would be to elude this moment from the rest of the family, they weren't fighting it, and they didn't know how far it was going to go until one of them did. Brock withdrew his head from hers and stared deeply into her eyes. They were crystal blue, much like the waters they were standing by. And there was a distant tune being sang and the tempo was being strung by a ukulele. Had that begun while they were kissing? Maybe, but neither put much thought to it, they were too lost in each other.

Brock began to sway gently from side to side, rocking Reba with him simultaneously. He leaned forward, so that his lips barely touched the lobe of her ear. "Don't cry," he whispered so that only someone as close as she, could hear.

Reba's eyelids fell closed, and she smiled to herself, savoring this moment. His warm breath against her ear enraptured her in a feeling she hadn't felt in a very long time. He slowly tilted his head downward, allowing his lips to descend to her neck, capturing every microscopic pore in an overwhelming banter. Reba bit down on her lip, imagining his lips against her skin in her mind.

Brock stretched his lips apart, but kept his teeth together and pressed against her skin so that his teeth lay flat against it. Reba knew what was to come and the corners of her lips turned upward slightly as his jaw bone barely separated and he captured her skin in a mesmerizing, taunting nibble. He released the light clench he had her neck in and laid a simple, sweet peck on the spot he had just bit.

Reba lifted her chin so that Brock had better access, exposing her neck completely. Her breath was getting harder to capture, and she swallowed slowly, feeling the saliva that had built up from the anticipation, slide down her throat. She could imagine feeling him, extending the erotic nature to the very limits. And so her mouth watered as he kissed along the nape of her neck and across her collarbone. They were wading in dangerous, lascivious, and carnal waters, but the adrenaline was blurring all sane reasoning, leading only to no good intentions.

Brock released his grip on her small and fragile hands and moved along her arms to where they connected with her shoulders. "God, Reba," he mumbled against her skin. "I love you." His slightly calloused hands ran tentatively down her sides and rested gently on her hips. He could feel the bone protruding on either side and he used them as handles to lift her. It wasn't hard to do, given how light she was. Her feet levitated off the ground momentarily until she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Maybe this was delusional. Maybe it was based on the core intentions of amorousness. But maybe, those things were drenching and delicious if you really rolled around them.

Brock eased his head backward, his lips slowly retreating from her baby soft skin. He leaned back only inches, before lowering his head back towards her and they collided together in another fiery lip lock. He propped Reba on his hips so that she could hold herself up as he inched towards the hammock that was tied to two palm trees close by. It was hidden behind palms and little brush, but it had a perfect view of the ocean between the small clearing of plants. It seemed as if he were gliding over to it, he didn't feel anything under his feet, only the woman clinging to his body whilst showering his lips and neck with kisses. He felt the hammock hit his shins and he knew he had made it, blindly mind you.

Reba broke the kiss as Brock bent down so that she was hovering over the tight netting beneath her. Her legs eased lose around his torso and her feet found the way to the ground. Both Brock and Reba released their tight embrace simultaneously and Brock took a step back so that he could take his shirt off without hitting her. He crossed his wrists and gripped the hem of his shirt, before pulling it up over his head. It dropped carelessly to the ground and he paused, just to take in this beautiful woman in front of him that was giving him a mirrored expression. She pressed the heels of her feet on the ground, pushing her flip flops off and Brock followed her lead, by doing the same thing.

Reba reached out and grabbed the belt loops of his pants and pulled him closer to her. She took his hands which were dangling by his sides and carefully placed them at the bottom of her shirt, urging him to free her as well.

Brock smiled, letting her know he was fulfilling her command. His four fingers bent around the hem of her shirt and his thumb clasped down firmly. Reba raised her arms as he slid it over her head, her beautifully blessed face disappearing momentarily behind the fabric. Her shirt soon accompanied Brock's discarded one on the ground. He looked into her eyes, letting the distant music fill their ears once more as they froze in this secretive time capsule. His eyelids fell heavy as his face neared hers. He cupped her smooth jaw bone in the palm of his hand and he caressed it gently, before closing the gap between them and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled against his and pressed herself more against him, forming a defined pucker lip so that they fit together like two puzzle pieces. She placed her fingers so lightly on his chest, he could have sworn they were feathers. She dragged her hands down, her nails running over his pecks and faint, but evident abs. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt the button of his jeans. It had been so long since she'd done this with a man, let alone her ex-husband. She broke the kiss briefly and looked to Brock to see if he noticed. That would've been terribly embarrassing.

Brock smiled knowingly and pecked her lips to reassure her. Reba swallowed the small lump in her throat and she resumed undoing his jeans. She slipped the button through the slit and held her fingers hesitantly in front of his zipper. Her eyes were shut, and Brock continued to kiss her, urging her to continue. She was nervous, it had been so long, it almost felt as if she were a virgin all over again. Mustering up all the courage she could, she gripped the zipper between her index finger and thumb and in one, swift motion, it was done. The zipper was down and the folds of his jeans were ajar. Her fingers glided over to his waist line and she hooked a finger on either side of his belt loops. Briskly, she pulled them down, unintentionally taking his boxer briefs with it.

Brock chuckled against her lips and she returned the laugh as well. "Looks like I'm ahead, we'll need to do something about that," he said in a husky voice and motioned towards her still fabric clad body.

Reba nodded and bit her lip suggestively. The anticipation was growing inside of her, and she couldn't contain her erotic nature that was surfacing at the sight of his manhood. She teetered forward and clutched his hips, pulling him back towards her. Once he was mere centimeters away from her, she stood and turned her back to him, pressing herself against his stiff being.

Brock tilted his head downward and pressed his lips against her neck, not capturing it in a full kiss. He placed his hands on both her shoulders and slid the straps of her bathing suit top down, kissing every inch that he revealed. His hands worked their way back to where her top clasped in the back, but there was none to be found. He fumbled with it a bit until finally, Reba started giggling. "What kind of contraption is this?" He joked in a thick, vigorous voice.

Reba bent her arms around to her back and took Brock's hands in hers. "Front clasp," she let out a breathless laugh as she used her hands to press his against her skin. She drug his hands around the sides of her body until they were under her breasts. She slowly removed her hands from his and dropped one of her hands to her side while the other moved to hold Brock's triceps, giving him full permission to have his way with her. She veered her head so that she was nuzzling the nook of his shoulder.

Brock tipped his chin against the side of her face and he pressed his lips tenderly against her temple. "I love you," he breathed against her delicate, milky skin. He then resumed to unclasp her bathing suit top. His fingers moved the opposite sides of the clasps, undoing the top, and the cups fell limply over her breasts. Brock eased the straps over the remainder of her arms until the bikini top fell free of her body. His fingers grazed back over her thin arms and down her sides. He wrapped his arms ever so slightly around her torso and tentatively moved them upward. He closed his eyes and pressed his head against Reba's as he held each breast with pure adoration and care. He moved over them with such delicacy and grace, she realized just how much she missed his touch. The thought of whether or not he treated Barbra Jean this way, tried to get to her head, but she shoved the thought to the back of her mind and pushed herself more against him.

Reba sighed into the crook of his shoulder as he touched the newly exposed areas. Her cheeks felt flushed and she could feel her lower abdomen twitching with anticipation as Brock's being hardened. Reba moaned against his skin and felt his hands work their way back down her body to the hem of her black bikini bottoms. She waited patiently for him to remove it, although she was hoping he'd hurry, the inner fabric was becoming increasingly sodden.

Brock hooked his thumbs on either side of the bottoms and he pulled them down as far as his arms would allow. Reba was able to shimmy them off the remainder of her legs. She slowly turned around and gave him an inexhaustible glimmer in her eyes that had only ever shone for him, and she draped her arms around his neck, luring him back to the hammock. She stepped backwards carefully, so as not to step on a rock or something of that nature. She gasped as she fell into the hammock unintentionally. Once she realized she hadn't fell to the ground, she and Brock chuckled quietly. She scooted back and lay down horizontally.

Brock climbed onto the hammock and used the palms of his hands on either side of her to steady himself above her body. "God, you're gorgeous," he said in awe as he took her in fully. Reba smiled shyly and even in the darkness, with the faintest cast of yellow light from the tikki torches far off, Brock could see her cheeks reddening. He bent down closer to her and kissed her fully on the mouth and smiled against her lips when she kissed back just as eagerly.

Brock placed himself in front of her opening and pressed his lips against Reba's forehead. He slowly eased closer, until he felt her bare womanhood against his member. A small gasp escaped Reba's lips and she swallowed hard, trying to cover it.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked reluctantly, yet affectionately. He didn't want to pressure her into something they both knew would have consequences. There was silence for a few excruciating seconds, and then, Reba leaned up and gave Brock a small peck on the cheek. "Yes, I'm sure." She barely tilted her head to the side and captured his lips lovingly. "Take me Brock, take me," she whispered into his mouth. She desperately needed him to satisfy the aching between her legs and she clutched his shoulder, begging silently for him to enter her.

Brock gathered fist fulls of the netting to balance himself as he gently moved his length into her wet opening. Reba was instantly hit with intense feelings of heat and exhilaration, the slight pain only adding to the erotic and stimulating pleasure. She moaned loudly and clenched her fingers against his skin. Brock stayed still for a moment, so as to be careful not to hurt her. Reba opened her eyes slightly and nodded her head, telling Brock to continue silently. He took this as his cue, and he pushed a little deeper into her, before pulling back out and repeating it again.

Reba's body writhed at his movements and she lifted herself so that she could meet his pace and thrusts. She could feel his member as it shifted inside of her, hitting a particularly sensitive spot, sending her in a wave of shock. And just as the feeling subsided and Brock pulled out, he would push back in, harder and faster. Little beads of sweat covered her flushed face and perspire glistened on his back.

Brock dipped his head down to her neck and briskly put his lips against her skin, sucking her pulse point to stifle a moan of his own. His fingers involuntarily released the tight grip they held on the hammock and moved to touch her. They slid down her sides, over her hips, across the beginning of her thighs, but then he worked his way back to her inner thighs. He squeezed and rolled his thumb over her delicate skin in circles, all the while thrusting in and out of her.

A moan played on the tip of her tongue and ever so slightly, it would escape a little more with every move he made inside of her. His pace quickened and his member sunk deeper into her body, making her quiver all over. She had forgotten how big he actually was. The sensation coursed through her body in such a way, she felt as if she couldn't catch a breath and she panted, crying his name out as his being penetrated her walls. "Ohhh...Brockkk..." She moaned and arched her back, pushing her body against his and deepening his length inside of her. "Harder," she panted. " Harder, faster...please.." She wrapped her legs around the back of his upper thighs, just beneath his bottom. She could feel her body being pressed harder against the hammock, the netting imprinting her backside with little hash marks and knotting.

Brock could feel her walls tightening around him and he began thrusting even harder than before, almost pounding into her, trying to fulfill her desires. He bent his head down to hers and kissed her lips hungrily. Their tongues wrestled back and forth, neither one of them wanting to end it. Brock shifted the position his member was in and slammed into her again, hitting a new sensitive spot.

Reba gasped into his mouth and she sunk her nails deeper into his shoulders. Her toes curled at the incredible stimulation he was sending her body through and she pleaded for him to take her over the edge. She was close and they both knew it. "More," she said breathlessly against his lips.

Brock's fingers clamped down on her inner thighs harder. He knew he too, was close, so he prepared to push both of them over the edge synchronically.

He pulled out and in one swift, fluid motion, he slammed into her, hitting that sensitive spot on point. He cried her name out into the now dark sky and she screamed out, her neck straining as she threw her head back. A warm feeling rushed through her body and her mind seemed to blank as a wave of ecstasy took over. Brock continued to move inside of her, devouring every wave of pleasure that hit them.

Their orgasms subsided slowly, and the carnal high they had just experienced faded into exhaustion and sweaty pleasure. Brock stayed still inside of her for a moment, relishing the feeling of being the closest he could possibly be with her, until he finally eased out of her. They both sighed at the loss of contact and Brock collapsed next to her, having no strength left to carry his own weight. "Reba," he said breathlessly.

"Yes?" She asked panting and completely out of breath. Her legs felt like jello and her chest heaved uncontrollably. She lay there completely motionless, still processing what had just happened. There was silence and she could hear the waves smash against one another in the ocean just off to her left. She craned her neck around to see if Brock was responsive and she watched as his eyes just focused on the specks invading the night sky above them. She veered her head back straight and looked at what Brock was staring at. It really was breath taking. The sun had long gone down and the stars took the clouds' spots. She couldn't have imagined herself in this position with Brock again, under the night sky in Hawaii, making love, but here they were.

Brock turned his head to face her, just a small smile playing on his lips. "Your eyes still shine brighter than those stars," he said in a mesmerized tone. He placed the softest kiss on her lips, not meaning to lead to anything else. Just a simple kiss and that's all she wanted. He laid his head back on the hammock again and turned to face the night sky. "I love you, Red," he said in a small voice. His hand found hers and their fingers laced together instinctively.

Reba turned her whole body over on her side and she draped a leg over Brock's torso. She brought her hand to his face and cupped it, bringing it to hers. Her nails grazed the small bristles forming on his jawline and she stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you too," she said in a quiet, yet confident voice, meaning every word.

And they laid there, drenched in what was left of the sinful night they had just shared.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Chapter 14 coming soon._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?**

**[R] Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

**I'm finally back from Miami! Sorry for the absence, hope you like this chapter :)**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews and to those of you who are reading, I really appreciate it! **

* * *

Reba awoke when a big gust of wind hit her and she felt her body swaying back and forth. She shot up and looked around, completely blanking on where she was. She looked at what she was laying on and sighed in relief when she felt the netting of a hammock between her fingers. Then the realization of what happened last night hit her and she put a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped. Oh God, did what she thought happened, really happen? _Please be a dream, please be a dream_, she said to herself as she looked down at her body, praying she wasn't naked. I mean, what if some stranger walked in and saw some weird ginger, sleeping in a hammock, in the woods, at a public beach, naked? She sighed in relief when she saw that she was wearing her bathing suit bottoms and a T-shirt, but then she realized...it wasn't her T-shirt. She pinched the front of the fabric and extended her arm to see the word Texas, printed in big, bulky letters stretched around the middle; it was Brock's. She looked around at the thought of her ex-husband. Tears sprang to her eyes. What had she done? She climbed out of the hammock, careful not to tip it over and fall out. Her eyes skimmed the ground until they rested on her bikini top. She bent down and picked it up, shaking off the leaves and twigs that clung to it. As she was standing back up, Brock emerged from the entry way by the little path.

Brock halted in his tracks momentarily, he wasn't sure how she would react. He slowly crept towards her, taking small, careful steps. Her hair was tousled up and she tried hopelessly to smooth it down. A small smile played on his lips. Although he knew it was wrong, he had no regrets. He knew he would ruin any day, all his days for that long night with her and if the situation presented itself again, he wouldn't hesitate to make love to the beautiful woman before him. He decided to try complimenting her with what was on his mind. "You look beautiful," he whispered and leaned in to press his lips against her forehead. He felt Reba tense at his touch, and his face fell. He had anticipated she'd regret it, but he wished she didn't. They had so much passion and love the night before, she couldn't deny her feelings now.

Reba took a step back, just to have some distance between her and Brock. "We shouldn't have-" The tears were threatening to fall and she became choked up, unable to finish her sentence.

Brock stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, calming her. "But we did, and yes, I'm worried about what will happen in the future, but I have no regrets. I love you, that won't ever change. It never has." He cupped her face adoringly and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. He could taste her salty tears as they continued to slip down her cheeks and into the corners of her lips. He leaned back and looked deeply into her eyes, waiting for her to say something.

Reba closed her eyes and let her head fall back, exposing her neck. "God, I shouldn't have acted on those feelings." Tears spilled out from the corners of her eyes and streaked down her cheeks. "What do I tell Barbra Jean? Oh, what do I tell the kids!?" She cried out, snapping her neck back so that she was face to face with Brock again. "I'm such a terrible person. I'm a hypocrite and a self-centered whore." She turned away from Brock and ran her shaky fingers through her distraught hair.

Brock gripped her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Don't you ever say that again. I love you and I know you love me too. That doesn't make you a whore if we expressed our love for one another for  
one night." He tried to reason with her. He knew the consequences, but he loved her. He was willing to pay the prices he'd caused by last night. He stepped closer to her and tried to reach out to her, but she jerked away from him and turned on her heels.

"I have to go back to my room. They'll wonder where I was. They'll wonder where you are, what do I say?" Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but she still looked absolutely beautiful. "I'll just say I went up late and went out for groceries this morning," she mumbled more to herself than to Brock. She looked up at him suddenly. "Find an excuse, you're good at that."

Brock opened his mouth to protest, but Reba fled from the woods, not even giving him enough time to say one word. He watched her run across the sand and up to the hotel which looked small and blurry from this distance. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't an idea of how to go about this one. Lines of excuses ran through his mind that he could tell BJ, and he decided on saying he got caught up in a drinking contest at the local bar and fell asleep until around five AM. That seemed pretty reasonable, he thought. It was still relatively early in the morning, and he knew Barbra Jean wasn't up yet, so he still had time to get in the room without her knowing how long he'd been gone. He hated being deceitful, but what other choice did he have? Reba didn't want to say anything about it, and he didn't want to ruin anything more with her than he already had. He broke out into a jog and started for the hotel that seemed to be _so _far away.

xxx

He ran down the corridor where all of their rooms were. He passed Van, Elizabeth, and Cheyenne's room. He slowed down and leaned against the door. No noise came and he knew everyone was still asleep. He passed another room and then there was Reba's room. He stopped walking completely and listened for any noises coming from within her room. There was some muffled sound, probably from her bedroom and he contemplated whether or not to knock. Choosing the latter, he kept walking until he reached his and Barbra Jean's room. Ever so slowly, Brock slid the key card in until the green light lit up. He held his breath as he pressed down on the knob and pushed the door open slowly, so that there was no creaking. He peeked inside and saw a heap covered in pillows and blankets and assumed that it was BJ still sleeping. He looked around and released his breath as he realized everyone was still asleep. He quietly closed the door behind him until he heard it click, then he made his way over to the bedside. He pulled his shirt over his head and slid his pants off so that he was only clad in his boxers. He was about to get in the bed, when he realized he smelt strongly of Reba. He sniffed his skin and discarded clothes. It was like they had been soaked in her perfume and soaps. Brock tip toed over to the dresser and spritzed some of his cologne on to mask the aroma. After doing so, he slunk back over to the bed and climbed in, careful not to wake Barbra Jean.

Just as he pulled the blanket up to his chin and rested his head against the pillow, Barbra Jean turned over and gave him a skeptical look. "Where have you been?" She asked, wide awake.

Brock swallowed hard and turned to her, displaying a false smile. "I-uh..got caught up in my drinks...last-uh...night." He slowly replied, stumbling over his words. He had been in this spot before and he hated it.

Barbra Jean looked him over tentatively, trying to decipher whether or not he was lying. When she decided he did look pretty rough and tired, she assumed he had, had one too many drinks. "Well, I hope you're not planning on getting a nice little rest now. That was your own fault for not being responsible. We have things to do today, so you might as well get up. There's Advil's in the far left drawer in the dresser," she rambled on as she climbed out of bed, throwing the covers back on him.

They landed on his head and Brock pushed them off of himself. "Thanks," he mumbled. Even if he hadn't been drinking _that _much and he wasn't really in a hangover, he did need that Advil. He was getting a headache from all of this stress and Barbra Jean yelling at him. He looked up and saw that Barbra Jean was already fully dressed, shoes and everything. She had been just waiting on him to get in the room so that she could yell at him. Brock slowly got out of the bed and made his way over to the dresser. He stopped in front of it and closed his eyes in frustration. _Damn, what drawer did she say? _He thought to himself. Hesitantly, he looked down the hall and saw Barbra Jean fuming over the island counter whilst fixing a bowl of cereal. "Hey BJ?...Where was that Advil again?" His eyes got wide when she whipped around, her face red with anger.

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN BROCK!?" She screamed at the top of her lungs and threw her hands up. She turned sharply on her heels and stormed out of the hotel room, leaving both Brock and her cereal behind.

Brock ran a hand through his hair. She was really mad about him coming in late. He wondered how mad she'd be if she really knew what he had been doing. Suddenly, Reba appeared in the doorway, which was still swinging crazily on it's hinges. She rushed over to Brock with wide, petrified eyes. "What was that yelling about? She didn't figure out, right?" Reba was breathing hard and she gripped Brock's wrists, urging him to answer fast. Brock shook his head while simultaneously saying no. Reba let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and she hid her face behind her hands. Tears slipped between the crevices in her fingers and dripped off the tip of her smooth chin.

"Reba," Brock whispered and inched closer to her. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her and he wanted to be near her, feel her, kiss her. But he knew his limits. She was fragile right now, and he wasn't going to risk her feelings about him when they were on the verge of crashing and burning. If she decided she didn't want a relationship with him like that, their friendship, memories, family-everything, would be ruined.

Reba allowed him to come closer to her, but she stepped backwards when she felt his hand on her waist. "We can't," she choked out in a hoarse voice. "We shouldn't have." She shook her head and looked up to Brock with sad, regretful eyes. They were bloodshot and her lids were slightly swollen. She opened her mouth to say something, when the room door swung open again.

Barbra Jean stormed into the room, still angry about Brock coming in late because he had been "drinking." "You know what Brock!?" She shouted with her eyes closed, not even taking notice that Reba was in the room. "I want my cere-" Her hand was suspended in the air as she was reaching for her cereal bowl, when her eyes darted to the two other adults in the room and saw the broken red head giving her a terrified look. Barbra Jean used the hand still hanging in the air to point a finger between her husband and best friend. "What's going on here?"

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Chapter 15 coming soon._


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?**

**[R] Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

**Sadly, the next chapter after this one will be the last :c **

**I hope you like this one and thank you for reading and reviewing lovelies :)**

* * *

Barbra Jean narrowed her eyes as she focused on Reba's eyes. It dawned on her that Reba was crying and that's all it took for Barbra Jean to run towards her with her arms wide open.

Reba tried backing up, but unfortunately, she bumped right into Brock. Barbra Jean sandwiched her against him and was beginning to cry herself. "Rebaaa," she wailed. "What's wrong? What happened?" She started petting Reba's hair to try to sooth her in only a way Barbra Jean could. Of course it didn't make Reba feel any better, but that never stopped Barbra Jean.

Brock rolled his eyes and tried to pry himself out of BJ's embrace. Man, did this woman have one heck of a grip.

Reba sniffled, trying to regain her composure and she hopelessly tried to shove Barbra Jean off of her. "Can't-breath. Need-oxygen," she choked out. Barbra Jean released her death grip and stepped back, giving Reba the smallest amount of space possible. Reba didn't expect her to actually let go, and she stumbled backwards, but Brock was right behind her and he caught her before she could land on her rear. "Okay, spill it Peaches," Barbra Jean craned her neck forward and placed her hands on her hips, trying to intimidate Reba into telling her.

Reba swallowed hard and looked at her feet, praying Barbra Jean wouldn't make her look her in the eye. "I-uh..." She stepped sideways, out of Barbra Jean's intense glare and Brock's warmth from behind. She cleared her throat and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I...I feel...sick," she finally spurted out. It wasn't really a lie, all these secrets piling up were making her feel both mentally and physically sick.

"Oh you poor thing!" Barbra Jean exclaimed, putting the back of her hand on Reba's forehead. "Don't worry! I'll take care of you _all _day long," she smiled contently and turned around to face the kitchen cabinets. She rummaged through the shelves until she found a can of chicken noodle soup and waved it around in Reba's face. "This'll be fun!" She giggled and smiled widely, causing her eyes to squint up.

Reba put her hands on her hips defiantly. "You are _not _taking care of me. If anything, you'll make me feel worse!" She ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip, something she was beginning to take habit of during stressful situations. She decided some proof was necessary to show she was actually sick, so she raised a balled up fist to her mouth and coughed exaggeratedly. "See," she said in a fake hoarse voice. "I just need to get some sleep. You guys have fun on the beach."

She turned to go, but Brock's hand grabbed her shirt sleeve, causing her to stop walking. He didn't know what she'd done with his T-shirt, but she had changed into what looked to be her pajamas. He didn't know what he was going to say, or why he even stopped her for that matter. Barbra Jean looked at him questioningly. Only two or three seconds had passed, but he still didn't have an explanation.

Reba turned to face him, expressionless, waiting for him to say something.

Brock released her shirt sleeve and ran his hand down the side of his boxers, to wipe the sweat off. "Do you need anything...before we go?" He asked in a gentle voice, letting just enough time between the parted sentence to let her know he meant something entirely different.

Reba's eyes clouded over and turned a dark shade of blue. This went unnoticed by Barbra Jean who was gathering anything she thought essential for an ill person. She had a pillow and blanket stashed under one arm and a thermometer, soda, soup can, and eye mask under the other. Reba shook her head slowly and turned to leave. No one stopped her this time, and she kept walking without looking behind her. She could hear Barbra Jean rushing to gather all of the things she thought Reba would need, but Reba sped walked down the hall and closed her door quickly, so that Barbra Jean wouldn't be able to disturb her. She knew Brock had a spare key, but she didn't think he would give it to BJ under the circumstances.

Thankful that she was now in the safety of her hotel room, Reba collapsed on the nearby couch. How much milk she had left, if Cheyenne remembered the 50 degree sunscreen rather than 30 for Elizabeth, where her glasses were- thoughts entered and left her mind with ease, none of them really meaning enough to focus on. After a while of dozing in and out of consciousness, she heard footsteps near her door. There was a soft knock and Brock's barely audible voice spoke up, "We're heading down to the beach now. We plan on staying there most of the day, so you can join us anytime. Feel better." Silence settled in and Reba knew Brock was waiting for her response, but she wasn't going to speak. She closed her eyes and just wished he'd go away. She couldn't handle seeing him or talking to him at that moment. Finally, the clacking of flip flops took place again and she knew Brock was leaving for the beach.

Reba rested her head back on the couch pillow. There was a soft, faint hum of the air condition coming from the vent above her and it seemed as if it were keeping her up, but she knew that wasn't it. So much was on her mind that she was unable to sleep. Sighing, she opened her eyes reluctantly and sat up. Her stomach felt as if it were doing flip flops and she placed a hand over it, warming the skin beneath her shirt. She was so nervous about Barbra Jean, or anyone else for that matter finding out that she felt like she was about to be sick. She stood up slowly and made her way over to the kitchen where she made herself a glass of ice water. The ice cracked as it was plopped into the liquid and it started melting almost immediately. Reba just held the glass in her hand and felt as precipitation built around her fingers and dripped down the sides. She set it down, still having not taken a sip.

Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they took her to her bedroom. There were suitcases and bags stacked up by the bed and clothes strewn everywhere. She skimmed over the mess when her eyes found Brock's T-shirt and her black bikini discarded carelessly by her dresser. Angry tears filled her eyes; how could she do this to Barbra Jean, to the kids, to herself?

Suddenly, Reba was furious with herself. How could she be so stupid? She dropped to her knees and crouched over Brock's T-shirt. She gathered it with both of her hands and brought it to her face, inhaling the strong scent of that aftershave she had become accustomed to smelling so many years ago. This only made her angrier and she tore it away from her face. Her jaws clenched together as she started plucking every piece of apparel she saw and throwing it into the open suitcases. She stuffed bathroom necessities and anything else she saw into bags.

After doing so, she zipped up all the baggage and brought it to the front door. She stopped a moment before opening it though. Was this really what she wanted to do? Reba took a deep breath and turned around. She walked out onto the balcony overlooking the beach and ocean. She could see the tops of umbrellas and specks for people, running towards and back from the water. She took in the scenery one last time before nodding her head and turning on her heels. She never looked back as she walked out of that room and into that elevator shaft and gave it no second thought as she made her way over to the clerk desk.

Reba didn't make eye contact with the man working there as she handed him her room key. "I'll be checking out early," she said sternly.

The clerk nodded his head, but didn't ask questions. He could see she was upset and he wasn't one to push people. He did some typing on the computer and gave her a paper to sign. He watched as her hand worked delicately to write and slide it back to him. "Thank you for choosing Luana for your stay, I hope you enjoyed it." His smile faded as she gave him a sad look and turned around, making a beeline for the big, double door entry. "Have a nice flight," he said sadly, knowing something bad had happened for her to leave Hawaii early, without her family that she had checked in with.

Reba climbed in the back of the taxi that was waiting for her in the carpool area. "Honolulu International Airport," she told the driver and he revved the engine to life. She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to turn her body and watch the hotel fade from view.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Chapter 16 coming soon._


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**After the family decides to go on a trip to Hawaii, will memories and feelings resurface for Brock and Reba?**

**[R] Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews and/or for reading. You are the reason I write! This is the last chapter...I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Brock was just getting settled into his beach chair when he realized he'd forgotten his phone in the hotel room. "Crap," he muttered, standing up.

"What?" Barbra Jean asked, craning her neck around to see her soon-to-be ex-husband. He had an unopened beer in one hand and patting his bathing suit trunk pockets frantically with the other. "What?" She repeated, a little louder as if he hadn't heard her the first time.

"I forgot my phone in the room," he said to her in a _duh _voice. He watched as she just rolled her eyes and turned back to face the ocean. "I'm going up to get it," he uttered as he walked off, not really caring if she was going to reply or not. He hightailed it all the way to the hotel and took the stairs instead of the elevators because there looked to be too many people already waiting. Taking the stairs by two, he reached their floor in a matter of seconds. He ran past Reba's room, but stopped abruptly and took a few steps back. The door was ajar and a cleaning lady was putting her cleaning supplies back on the cart. "Ma'am?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. The maids weren't supposed to come clean their rooms until the end of the week.

The little elderly woman looked up expectantly, smiling softly. The wrinkles around her lips stretched and the crows feet around the corners of her eyes became more evident. "Yes?" She asked in a sweet, high-pitched voice. She wheeled the cart towards him and he moved out of the way so she could exit the room. She shut the door behind her and looked back up to Brock, waiting for him to respond.

"The woman in this room doesn't check out for a couple of days." He explained, motioning towards the spotless room.

The maid widened her eyes. "Oh! Let me check," she rummaged through some papers in her waist apron and pulled out a little notepad. Her eyes skimmed down the list and she smiled in assurance. She tapped the name with her frail index finger and turned it so that Brock could see. "Nope, looks like a Misses Reba Hart checked out about thirty minutes ago. You can check at the front counter Sir." She smiled one more time before pushing her cart past him and to the next room on the floor level.

A small sweat broke out onto Brock's forehead. She couldn't have left, could she? It was only thirty minutes ago, if she did, he might still have time to catch her. He sprinted to his room, grabbed his phone off the counter, and ran downstairs to the desk clerk.

"Wheredidtheredheadgo," he asked in one breath as he approached the man. He was sure his crazy eyes were scaring the employee, but he didn't have enough time to care. "Where did she go!?" He shouted, slamming the palms of his hands against the wooden desk.

The clerk jumped and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember. "Uh-I-uh...I think she went to the airport! Yeah, the airport!" He nodded, sure of himself. "The closet one is the Honolulu International," he called after Brock who was already halfway out of the door.

Brock snapped his fingers hurriedly and the taxi parked by the curb, pulled up close to the door. He hopped in and patted the driver's headrest. "Honolulu International Airport, make it fast!" The driver nodded and pressed on the gas pedal firmly, jolting the car forward.

xxx

Brock bolted for the main entry door and nearly crashed into it before the automatic doors slid open. He squeezed through, not giving them enough time to open all the way. He bumped into everyone he passed in the sea of people. Finally, he broke out in the open and airy waiting area. He scanned anyone and everyone he could see for that familiar red hair. Having no such luck, he looked up to the huge board that had all of the boarding flights. Houston, Texas was mixed in with the long list and the time next to it shown in bright red letters, _Departure: 8:00 AM. _His eyes darted down to the watch on his left wrist. The little arrow hands pointed to 7:53. He had seven minutes, seven minutes to track Reba down, seven minutes to stop her from leaving, seven minutes to tell her he loved her and kiss her and promise her everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't.

Brock fled to the lines, blocked off by velvet roping. He ducked under every one until he approached the woman with her neatly wrapped ballerina bun, rectangular black rimmed glasses that sat upon her upturned nose, and scarlet red pursed lips.

"Sir, you cannot skip to the front of the line. I'm going to have to ask you to go to the back." She looked past him to the next person in line. "Next!" She called. A man attired in a suit and blue tie with a large briefcase came up next to Brock and handed her the paperwork necessary.

Brock looked from her to the door off to her left. It would be the door that led to the plane that Reba was on. He glanced at the young police officer chatting to the pretty flight attendant that looked to have just come back from a long flight. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt and neatly tucked in white blouse. This was his only chance.

Brock started walking away slowly, as if he were turning to leave. No one paid him much attention and his heart rate sped up to what seemed a mile a minute. He spun around on his heels and darted for the door. He ran as fast as his feet would take him and he pushed the light door open easily. He could hear the police officer behind him shout and footsteps in the distant, but he had a head start. There was a stack of luggage ready to put on one of the planes and as Brock ran past, he shoved it hard. The pile tipped over, creating a barricade in Brock's favor. The police officer had to stop and try to maneuver his way around the suitcases and bags. Brock sprinted out into the open, onto the landing strips. He could see three or four large airplanes around him, but only one was roaring to life. There she was. Reba looked distant as she stared into space in the window seat near the middle of the plane, but Brock couldn't get her attention. He tried pulling his cell phone out. He dialed Reba's number and put it to his ear, all the while running towards the plane. It immediately went to voice mail and his panicking became worse.

xxx

Reba looked blankly ahead of her. There was a soft murmur from the conversations going on around her, but she heard nothing. She saw nothing. Nothing but the mess her life had become. This was the best choice. Once she got home, she would have time to think, time to sort things out. How was she going to break it to the kids and Barbra Jean? Would she break it to them? Did she have to tell them? She shook those thoughts away. Of course she had to tell them. If not for their right to know, then for her own sanity. The guilt would eat her alive, leaving not one crumb behind.

Suddenly the intercom made a _ding _noise and a lady's voice silenced everyone's talking. "We will be taking off shortly. Please take a seat and remain seated until the plane has reached a safe altitude to walk around. Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines." Everyone remained quiet for a moment as they situated themselves for the takeoff, then the conversations picked back up. Reba looked at the empty seat next to her. Brock had kept her company last time, but who would she talk to now? _Get those thoughts out of your head, _Reba told herself. She decided to concentrate on something else, to keep her mind occupied. Sighing, she looked at her hands and rubbed her ring finger. There used to be a white ring around it where her wedding band had been, but it had since faded years ago.

The signs above each pair of seats lit up in red letters to take a seat and buckle your seat belt. After doing so, she peered out of her window. She could see what looked to be a man running dangerously close to the plane. She smashed her face against the window. No, it couldn't be, could it? Was that Brock?

The plane started turning and Reba jumped at the unexpected movement. A tear formed in her eye and she swiped it away quickly. She had made a decision-to leave whatever it was that she and Brock shared, on this island. Feelings to never again be acted upon. Reba inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her head sunk deeper into the headrest as she cleared her mind of Brock. Tears formed under her closed eyelids, but she held them back. She was leaving all of those feelings behind, giving her mind only room to worry about how she would tell everyone else of her sinful behavior. As the plane sped up, Reba's guilt and regret nestled themselves deeper into her mind.

xxx

Brock could hear something behind him, and he knew the police officer was getting closer. He tried to wave and get the attention of the man in the watch tower, but he'd already called it clear for takeoff. The plane began to turn slowly and he knew he was too late. He ran as fast as he could, but it was useless. The plane gained speed quickly. The front wheel lifted from the ground, then the back two. The nose of the plane tipped upwards as it accelerated. "NOOO!" Brock screamed and placed his hands on his knees, hunching over, too tired to run anymore.

The policeman emerged from the building and started jogging towards the distraught man that probably seemed absolutely crazy at the moment.

Brock watched breathlessly as the plane ascended into the pink and orange sky. The large tail of the plane was flashing with different lights, preparing for the long flight ahead. He watched as that plane flew into the midst of the clouds, into the blinding sunrise. He watched as it took the only woman he had ever truly loved away.

The policeman rushed up behind Brock and took his wrists, bringing them behind his back and snapping the handcuffs on securely. Brock didn't fight it, his thoughts were too consumed with the redhead that had gotten away.

He would see her at home, but by then, she would have had two days to think and decide what she wanted, and who was he kidding? She wasn't going to choose him. He had screwed up, and there was no fixing it. It was too late, and her mind was made up. She left him and whatever feelings they shared here, in Hawaii. So he just watched, he watched as that plane disappeared where the ocean met the sea.

He watched as Reba faded into a beautiful oblivion.

THE END

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting...not exactly the breba ending you wanted haha. But who's to say this is ****_really _****the end? I know you guys are probably all eager to know what happens...a sequel may be on the horizon...but I literally have no idea what I'd do yet haha. If you have any ideas, please let me know! They would be much appreciated :) Thanks for reading, it means so so so much to me.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Xx Rachel / Rarararawr**


End file.
